


Veridis Quo

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: Фазма заболела и Хаксу пришлось принять участие в Саммите Вооружения Первого Ордена на Коррелии с Кайло Реном. Опасаясь предстоящей встречи, Хакс вычислил сколько часов ему придется провести в присутствии Рена (64, без учета трехчасовой задержки) и начал обратный отсчет.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veridis Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373858) by [neon_bible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible). 



> Мы строили-строили и наконец построили, ура! 4 года назад мы перевели 2/3 этого фика и зависли. И наконец мы его одолели, потому что прятать такое нельзя. Это было безумие, но хорошее безумие. Надеюсь, вам так же понравится эта работа, как нам понравилось ее переводить!  
> Второй переводчик, она же редактор перевода - akka_knebekaize, которую не может почему-то добавить ао3 в соавторы.
> 
> We have started to translate this fic 4 years ago, did 2/3 and fucked up. Now we finished it, please, enjoy!  
> Thanks to neon_bible for amazing story and all joy and kindness her stories give to us

ЧАС ПЕРВЫЙ (7 утра)

Хакс собственноручно прикатил чемодан на борт командного шаттла Рена, удивляясь, почему вокруг не было ни одного помощника или носильщика. Хакс вошел, осматривая неожиданно гостеприимную шлюзовую палубу шаттла. Плюшевый ковер с Дартом Вейдером. Парочка странных ламп из ИКЕИ. Подставка под зонтики. Диванчик и несколько небрежно брошенных подушек с геометрическим принтом. Журнальный столик в средневековом стиле и несколько выпусков журнала GQ на нем. Напротив Хакса висела инструкция поведения в шаттле с прикрепленной запиской «Добро пожаловать! Уважаемые гости, пожалуйста, распишитесь здесь и укажите список вещей, которые вы взяли с собой на борт. Благодарю. Кайло Рен». Судя по ее виду, записка была распечатана в последний момент остатками чернил. Хакс поморщился от вопиющего вида символа Первого Ордена — вместо окружности вышел овал, да к тому же ужасно нечеткий.

Хакс страдальчески закатил глаза и прошел в основную кабину шаттла. Еще один плюшевый ковер с Дартом Вейдером, уже побольше. Больше мебели из ИКЕИ: подушки с геометрическим принтом, несколько черных кресел, серое вязаное одеяло и такой же журнальный столик, как и на входе. На столе — кальян, хлопья табачного пепла, зажигалки, фольга, мусор, крошки и книга Бэнкси (американский известный граффити-художник — прим. пер.). На стене висела сорокадвухдюймовая плазма. Несколько декоративных вещей дополняли пространство: комнатное растение в горшочке, большие коричневые плетеные корзины, преимущественно с мусором или носками, пара сандалей, гобелен со слоном и лотосом на стене за диваном, красный мяч для занятий фитнессом, пара гантелей.

Была здесь и мини-кухня — судя по ее виду, заменена на ИКЕЮ, — тоже вся в черном. Гриль и блендер на столе, а также большая банка печенья и банка протеина. Хакс снова возвел очи горе, опасаясь проверять, что же Рен сотворил с ванной, но любопытство все равно победило. Он заглянул вовнутрь, включив свет. Еще одна кое-как распечатанная записка с покореженным символом Первого Ордена висела на месте, где должно было быть зеркало. «Извините за беспорядок! Ванная находится на стадии разработки. Рен». Хакс осмотрелся: плитка почти полностью разобрана, у душевой кабины не было двери. У раковины не было крана, но туалет остался нетронутым. Хакс погасил свет и вернулся в кабину. Все вокруг выглядело, как тренировочная площадка для шведского бодибилдера.

Хакс отправился на поиски хоть кого-нибудь. Экипаж шаттла еще не прибыл на борт. Рена тоже не было. Хакс проверил время: расписание маршрута в его айпэде гласило, что 0700 — время отлета, но сейчас, уже спустя двадцать минут, шаттл выглядел абсолютно неготовым к путешествию через половину галактики.

— Эй? Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — позвал Хакс, на случай если где-то на борту все же находился кто-нибудь с инструкцией, куда разместить багаж и куда сесть. Ответа не последовало. 

Хакс закатил глаза еще раз, подкатил свой чемодан к стандартным авиакреслам, которые обычно использовались для взлета и посадки, и устроился на одном из них, разместив своей чемодан в отсеке над головой. Он снял фуражку и положил ее рядом на кресло. Он сидел прямо напротив огромной плазмы. Хакс поморщился, но включил ее и переключал каналы кабельного пакета Первого Ордена, пока не остановился на CNN. Спустя двадцать минут, он наконец услышал шаги. Экипаж Рена.

— Генерал, — поприветствовал его пилот. Второй пилот вытянулся рядом по стойке смирно.

— Разве мы не должны были вылететь в 0700, как указано в расписании? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Так точно, сэр, — сказал пилот. — Мы ожидаем прибытия Лорда Рена.

— Он всегда опаздывает на свой собственный шаттл?

— Да, сэр.

— Вы когда-нибудь отправлялись вовремя?

— Нет, сэр.

Что ж, этого было достаточно чтобы сделать выводы. Хакс махнул рукой, отпуская людей хотя бы к отбытию подготовиться, пока Рен не соизволит явиться. Он снова вернулся к CNN, почувствовал дрожь корабля под ним и выглянул в окно посмотреть на заправку. По крайней мере, хоть что-то делалось, чтобы они сегодня улетели. Хакс немного посмотрел телевизор, а потом открыл Снапчат и отправил Фазме картинку пустого шаттла, с сообщением «без десяти восемь и никаких признаков Рена», добавив в конце несколько вопросов и сердитый смайлик.

Ответ от Фазмы пришел немедленно: фотография с ней и Миллисент, комфортно расположившихся в кровати, смеющийся до слез смайлик и сообщение «я не думаю, что у него есть часы, сэр».

У Хакса отвисла челюсть. Он не стал отправлять сэлфи в Снапчат. Он написал сообщение.

Хакс: Что?

Фазма: У него сломался телефон, а других устройств для определения времени у него нет.

У Хакса зашумело в голове.

Хакс: Он сломал еще один телефон? А как насчет его айпэда? И что, у него в комнате нет никаких часов?

Фазма: Он потерял свой айпэд, кажется. И он убрал часы. Его не интересует местное время.

Ну это уже ни в какие ворота! Хакс посмотрел в окно, снова на команду заправки шаттла. Приходилось щуриться, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Рен полностью затонировал стекла — абсолютно нелепое использование средств Первого Ордена, выделенных на корабль с аккаунта Хакса. Он одобрил эту заявку, не желая тратить время на ссору с Реном о чем-то настолько нелепом. Хакс повернулся к экрану телевизора и снова написал Фазме.

Хакс: Как Милли? Ты дала ей ее витамины?

Хаксу пришлось оставить Миллисент Фазме. Он собрал ее вещи, игрушки, кровать и домик, отдал это все утром, перед тем, как отправиться к шаттлу, и попросил Фазму регулярно присылать ему отчеты через Снапчат. Он уже соскучился.

Фазма: Да, она уже их съела.

Хакс: Ее минеральная вода достаточно охлаждена?

Фазма: Да, и я напоила ее после витаминов.

Хакс: Ты вычесываешь ее? Она любит, когда ее вычесывают после утреннего сна.

Фазма: ДА, ГЕНЕРАЛ. Я вычесала ее. Господи.

Хакс: Спасибо. Напиши мне, когда она проснется. Она захочет витамины со вкусом тунца для здоровья полости рта, когда проснется.

Хакс устал от CNN и начал переключать каналы, немало удивляясь тому, что дошел до конца кабельного пакета Первого Ордена, а каналы не начали повторяться. У Рена был расширенный пакет?

Хакс не был уверен, кто одобрил Рену счет на спутниковое телевидение, но он был точно уверен в том, что такая заявка через его стол не проходила. Он подумал, что отменит ее немедленно, как только они вернутся, но пока что решился воспользоваться преимуществом премиум кино-каналов. Хакс все еще продолжал переключать их и двадцать минут спустя, когда наконец послышались тяжелые шаги по трапу и весь шаттл каким-то образом зашатался.

Рен.

Кайло Рен прибыл на борт с огромной сумкой, молния на которой сломалась, наверное, давным-давно от того, что в нее вечно старались уложить больше положенного. Края его длинного одеяния волочились за ним, открывая рукоять светового меча на поясе. Он был при полном параде, включая шлем, и Хакс в который раз возвел глаза к потолку. Рен склонил голову набок.

— Где капитан Фазма? — спросил он. Из-за голосового модулятора его вопрос прозвучал как команда.

— Она все еще плохо себя чувствует и недостаточно здорова для этой поездки. Нет человека, более огорченного этим фактом, чем я, поверьте. Я составлю вам компанию на Оружейном Саммите Первого Ордена на Кореллии.

Рен продолжал смотреть на него.

— Вы это серьезно?

— Боюсь, что да.

Рен вздохнул и прошел дальше, волоча сумку за собой. Сейчас Хакс мог заметить, что у него был еще и рюкзак, тоже неуставной. Рен запихнул вещи в тот же отсек, где уже располагался чемодан Хакса, с усилием захлопнул его и начал снимать свой шлем.

На секунду Хакс запаниковал. Умом он понимал, что Кайло Рену приходится иногда снимать шлем, чтобы есть, или чихать, или спать, но он не был готов к тому, что тот начнет вдруг снимать шлем во время этих восьми часов путешествия до Кореллии, или на самой планете, или за восемь часов обратной дороги. Хакс расслышал шипение воздуха и не смог оторваться от того, как Рен руками в перчатках поднимает шлем.

Хакс слышал разное — к примеру, одни говорили, что Рен похож на лягушку, да так, что видевшие не ручались сказать точно, человек он или и то и другое — сам же Хакс представлял себе что-то вроде прямоходящей амфибии. Другие, в лучшем случае, утверждали, что Рен — человек, лысый, лет пятидесяти с лишним, не видит без маски. А еще у него нет зубов.

Рен тем временем стащил шлем и помотал головой. Человек, мужчина, но сильно моложе пятидесяти, зубы на месте, и совсем не похож на лягушку. К тому же далеко не лысый. Большие темные глаза, бледная кожа, полные розовые губы. Хакс вытаращился на него с ужасом.

— Вы сидите на моем месте, — сказал Рен.

— Что?

— Это мое место. Здесь сижу я, — повторил Рен.

Хакс с трудом оправился от шока, услышав голос Рена — настоящий, не сквозь модулятор. Он был мягким и чистым. Обычным, ничем не примечательным.

— Вы должны пересесть.

В попытке скрыть, что Рен произвел на него впечатление, Хакс быстро пробормотал:

— Ну, здесь не было никакой инструкции по рассадке и никого из персонала шаттла, чтобы указать мне, где я могу сесть, когда я прибыл специально за двадцать минут до отправки.

Хакс неохотно встал, пользуясь возможностью разглядеть Рена получше. Теперь Хакс заметил, что его лицо было усеяно множеством маленьких родинок. У Рена был довольно большой нос, густые брови и крупный подбородок. Он пах лосьоном для тела Dove «Мужской комфорт». А еще он жевал жвачку.

Рен уставился на Хакса в ответ. Хакс уселся позади Рена, раздраженно скрестив руки на груди, пока Рен снимал свой рюкзак и садился.

— Эй, вы забыли это, — сказал Рен, бросая фуражку Хакса через спинку сиденья и одновременно лопая огромный пузырь.

— Знаете, а ведь вы опоздали, — сказал Хакс.

— Опоздал куда? — спросил Рен, роясь в огромном мешке, который он принес на борт.

— На отправку нашего корабля, в 0700, — сказал Хакс.

— Когда? Сегодня?

— Да, сегодня. Мы должны были вылететь почти сорок пять минут назад, — сказал Хакс.

— Действительно?

— В соответствии с расписанием, которое я отправил нашим логистам, которые идеально выбирают время отбытия и прибытия транспорта, чтобы поддерживать порядок в ангаре и окружающем воздушном пространстве.

— О, вероятно, я не получил его, — сказал Рен. — Я уронил телефон — он сломался.

— Где ваш айпэд?

— Потерял пару недель назад.

Хакс раздраженно посмотрел на Рена со своего сидения — его нелепые волосы неуставной длины падали на лицо, закрывая глаза. Он надул еще один пузырь из жвачки и лопнул его.

— И вы не отправляли заявку на замену устройства?

— Я использовал все доступные мне замены, или как это называется, — сказал Рен, все еще копаясь в мешке. — В Эйч-Ар отделе мне сказали, что стоимость следующих телефонов и айпэдов они вычтут у меня из зарплаты, чего мне бы очень не хотелось. Я пытаюсь накопить задаток для Домика на Дереве на Эндоре.

Хакс уставился на него, как идиот.

— Если я не внесу задаток в ближайшее время, застройщик продаст дерево кому-нибудь другому, — объяснил Рен.

— Вы использовали все шесть заявок на замену обоих устройств — айфона и айпэда?! 

Рен кивнул, плюнул на то, чтобы найти что-то в мешке самостоятельно, и высыпал все его содержимое на сиденье. Хакс перегнулся через сиденье — ему было очень интересно, что же Кайло Рену было необходимо в этой поездке. Целая куча дешевых закусок: чипсы с сыром Чеддер, упаковка хрустящего печенья, коробка пирогов с виноградом, тарты, луковые кольца, пицца, желейные червячки, желейные мишки, засахаренные персиковые кольца, пол-литра шоколадного молока, бутылка фанты, два пакета сока и жвачка.

— С нами на борту будет какой-то ребенок?

— Нет, — сказал Рен, разгребая «еду», — Почему вы спрашиваете?

Хакс вздохнул и взглянул на оставшиеся вещи Рена. Молескин и гелевые ручки, раскраска-мандала для медитаций, резинки и заколки для волос, носки, лавандовое масло, пузырьки с таблетками разных форм и размеров и подушечка на глаза.

— Вот блин, — пробормотал Рен и встал с места. Он вышел в кабину пилотов и быстро вернулся. Хакс поморщился, когда Рен сгреб обратно в сумку все, кроме шоколадного молока, которое тут же принялся открывать. Он выплюнул жвачку и приклеил ее под сиденье, сделал несколько шумных глотков прямо из пакета, а потом предложил Хаксу:

— Будете молоко?

— Нет.

Рен пожал плечами, повернулся обратно и сделал еще несколько глотков, прежде чем закрутить крышку. Пилот через интерком велел им пристегнуться и приготовиться ко взлету. Когда они поднялись в воздух, красный мяч для фитнесса начал кататься по кабине туда-сюда — Хакс мог наблюдать это краем глаза. Хакс проверил время на телефоне. Десять минут девятого. Они опоздали с началом путешествия на полные пятьдесят минут.

ЧАС ВТОРОЙ (9 утра)

Хакс посмотрел в окно и увидел, что они садятся на «Старкиллер». Или координаты Кореллии изменились, или саммит перенесли на Старкиллер», или они сбились с курса.

— Почему мы прибыли на «Старкиллер»? — пробормотал Хакс себе под нос.

— Хм? — Рен развернулся и привстал так, чтобы видеть поверх спинки кресла.

— Мы прибыли на «Старкиллер».

— А, точно, — сказал Рен. — Я попросил пилотов сделать остановку. Я оставил здесь мою пластинку для зубов.

ЧАС ТРЕТИЙ (10 утра)

Уже было почти 1000, когда они наконец отправились на Кореллию. Рен разыскивал свою пластинку сорок пять минут по всему «Старкиллеру», и им пришлось потратить почти час, чтобы взлететь оттуда. Хакс осознал, что прошло всего два с половиной часа их поездки, а он уже достиг точки кипения и решил смириться со своей судьбой. Теперь он расслабился, сосредоточившись на чтении новостей с «Финализатора», до которых раньше у него не доходили руки, ответил на несколько мейлов и сообщил Фазме о своих необыкновенных приключениях на борту шаттла.

— Я нашел свой айпэд, — сообщил Рен, когда вернулся, застегивая ремень безопасности. — По крайней мере, один из них.

— Чудесно, — сказал Хакс. — Теперь мы на три часа отстаем от графика.

Рен вздрогнул, когда шаттл взлетел. Мяч для фитнесса прокатился мимо.

— Хотите посмотреть фото дерева, которое я выбрал для своего домика? — спросил Рен, копаясь в своем айпэде.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс.

— Вот, смотрите, — сказал Рен, передавая айпэд. Мяч снова прокатился мимо них. — Вы можете пролистать влево, чтобы посмотреть другие варианты, но я уверен, что вы тоже выбрали бы именно этот.

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ЧАС (11 утра)

У Хакса заурчало в животе, и он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не готов ли еще завтрак и не ведутся ли какие-нибудь активные действия в области кухни. Капитан корабля и второй пилот оставались в кабине пилота, а кроме них на шаттле больше не было экипажа.

— Рен? — Хакс произнес это достаточно громко, чтобы Рен услышал его сквозь собственное чавканье — тот ел уже почти час.

— Хм? — Рен приподнялся и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Хакса. Он лежал, заняв место рядом с ним, сняв ботинки и носки, упираясь босыми ногами в сиденье.

— Когда подадут еду?

— Какую?

— Я проголодался. Мы летим уже четыре часа, а никто даже напитки не принес.

— Оу, — Рен начал рыться среди закусок у себя в ногах. — У меня есть шоколадное молоко, содовая и сок, если вы хотите пить. И еще я принес еду. Вы любите луковые кольца?

Хакс проигнорировал его слова и вернулся к первоначальному вопросу:

— Когда подадут настоящую еду?

— Ее здесь нет, — сказал Рен, пожимая плечами. — Можете посмотреть в холодильнике, но это вряд ли.

— Почему у вас нет никакого обслуживания в полете? Или просто экипажа?

— Я отменил эту функцию, чтобы подключить новый пакет кабельного. Мне пришло уведомление, что я превысил бюджет, выделенный мне на шаттл, так что пришлось урезать расходы.

Хакс раздраженно закатил глаза. Неудивительно, что он не получал заявку на расширенную версию кабельного для Рена — он сам планировал свой бюджет и никому не отчитывался.

— Давайте проясним ситуацию, — сказал Хакс. — Здесь нет еды на всю восьмичасовую поездку, которая теперь превратилась в одиннадцатичасовую, спасибо вашему опозданию на полчаса и вашим двухчасовым поискам.

— Да, — Рен кивнул. — Поэтому я принес еду с собой.

Хакс посмотрел на то, что Рен считал «едой», и решил, что в его жизни бывали вещи и похуже, чем одиннадцать часов без обеда.

— Хотите луковых колец? Или чипсов? У меня есть шоколадные печеньки и тарты, а еще сухой завтрак и пирог, если желаете. — Рен зашуршал закусками — некоторые из них были уже открыты и лежали прямо под его босыми ногами. — У меня есть желейные мишки и червяки, смотря что вам нравится больше. Можете взять и то, и то.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Хакс.

— Ладно, — сказал Рен нахмурившись. — Вы уверены? Я правда могу поделиться.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — сказал Хакс, наслаждаясь недоуменным выражением лица Рена.

— Вы правда не будете есть до конца поездки? Это довольно долго, Хакс.

— Со мной все будет в порядке.

ШЕСТОЙ ЧАС (час дня)

Хакс определенно был не в порядке. Во рту было сухо, и он был совершенно точно уверен, что язык у него распух вдвое. В горле першило. Его желудок яростно урчал, пытаясь переварить самого себя.

— Рен, — позвал Хакс, прочистив горло, чтобы оно не скрипело от обезвоживания.

Рен перебрался с сидения на ковер с Дартом Вейдером, растянувшись поперек, жевал желейных червяков и играл в «Candy Crush» на айпэде. Он снял почти все свои черные одежды, разбросав их по полу, и собрал волосы в пучок на макушке. По телевизору шел сериал «Деграсси», а пульт торчал у Рена из-за пояса. Казалось, он совсем не замечал, что при любом его движении громкость менялась.

— Ага?

— У вас есть хотя бы бутылка воды на борту?

— Посмотрите в холодильнике, — сказал Рен. — Но я не думаю, что у меня оставались деньги, чтобы его заполнить.

Хакс вздохнул и встал впервые за время полета, разминая ноги. Он прошел к холодильнику и открыл его — конечно же, он был полностью забит содовой, шоколадным молоком и пакетированным соком. Хакс проверил полочки в поисках чашки. Они были пусты, если не считать банки протеина. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз пил воду из-под крана, но сейчас он был в полном отчаянии.

— У вас есть стаканы?

— Проверьте шкафчики рядом с мини-баром, — посоветовал Рен.

Хакс открыл мини-бар, чтобы обнаружить там еще больше шоколадного молока. На полках рядом было пусто, за исключением пары осколков стекла.

— Здесь ничего нет, Рен.

Рен обернулся в растерянности, но вдруг его лицо загорелось пониманием.

— А, точно, я разбил все стаканы несколько недель назад. Сноук вывел меня из себя, а еще я расстался с парнем. Прошу прощения.

Хакс недоуменно уставился на него.

— И вы не заменили их?

— Не было денег.

У Хакса появилась одна мысль — мимолетная и постыдная, — и несколько секунд он всерьез хотел выпить воды прямо из крана. Он вздрогнул и поспешил занять свое место.

— Вы можете выпить содовую, молоко или сок прямо из контейнера, — посоветовал Рен.

— Я в порядке.

СЕДЬМОЙ ЧАС (2 часа дня)

Хакс был совершенно точно не в порядке. Он встал, заранее морщась от того, что ему придется сделать. Он решил выпить воды прямо из-под крана. Он прошел к раковине, чувствуя взгляд Рена. Рен перевернулся на спину и смотрел «Деграсси» снизу вверх, закинув ноги в сандалях прямо на мяч для фитнесса. Батарея на его айпэде уже разрядилась, а он не додумался принести с собой зарядку. Хакс мстительно не предложил Рену свое зарядное устройство, которое лежало у него в кейсе.

Хакс приготовился и повернул ручку крана. Из крана посыпалась ржавчина. Мозг Хакса был не в состоянии объять то, что он увидел.

— Что не так с водой?

— А? — произнес Рен, переворачиваясь так, чтобы вытянуться на локтях и посмотреть, в чем проблема. Мяч укатился в сторону.

— Почему здесь нет воды? — переспросил Хакс, заранее готовя себя к возможному ответу.

— Ах, это. Я отключил воду, это было слишком дорого, — сообщил Рен.

— Так что, на шаттле вообще нет воды?

— Неа, — сказал Рен и перевернулся обратно, чтобы продолжить смотреть телевизор снизу вверх.

— А что насчет ванной?

— А что с ней?

— Как она работает без воды?

Рен пожал плечами.

— Она же на стадии разработки, вы что, не видели записку?

— У вас на борту не работает ванная?

Рен снова пожал плечами.

— Работает, но не совсем. Нельзя пользоваться душем. Сходить покакать будет весьма неразумным решением. Туалет всасывает в себя все, что в него попадает, а потом дезинфицирует после того, как вы закончили.

Хакс мысленно проклял Фазму, которая отправила его с Кайло Реном на шаттл без воды и еды, пока она наслаждается комфортом на борту «Финализатора», с едой и Миллисент. Хакс открыл холодильник и посмотрел на содовую — он делал в своей жизни вещи и похуже. Он взял одну бутылку и вернулся на свое место. Рен громко рыгнул и смял почти пустую упаковку из-под шоколадного молока.

Хакс крутанул крышку и услышал незнакомое шипение газированного напитка. Он сделал глоток — сладость и приторность заполнила его рот, а пузырьки ударили в горло. Несколько секунд он раздумывал над ощущениями и нашел их восхитительными. Это было намного лучше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он допил бутылку, не останавливаясь, и мысленно сделал отметку о самой низкой точке своего падения в жизни, радуясь, что только Рен был тому свидетелем.

— Хотите чего-нибудь поесть? — спросил Рен, все еще глядя сверху вниз, с помощью Силы притягивая мяч обратно под ноги. Хакс посмотрел на закуски, который валялись на полу вокруг Рена. Он уже и так был на дне — что ему теперь какая-та пара луковых колечек или желейных червяков. Хакс встал, взял себе еще одну бутылку содовой из холодильника и осмотрел все варианты еды.

Рен покосился на него и сел нормально.

— Берите, сколько хотите.

Хакс вздохнул. По крайней мере, Рен оказался гостеприимным. Хакс выбрал упаковку с шоколадным печеньем, тарт, маленький пакетик с луковыми кольцами и пиццу.

— Вы смотрели этот сериал? — спросил Рен.

Хакс бросил взгляд на экран.

— Нет.

— Это «Деграсси», подростковая драма.

— Звучит отвратительно.

— Это точно, — сказал Рен, прибавляя громкости. — Обожаю его. — Он поерзал на месте, подбирая ноги под себя. — Посмотрите серию со мной?

Хакс посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Кайло Рен. Темные глаза, полные губы, форма головы — просто произведение искусства, волосы в пучке на макушке. Хакс помотал головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, и сел на одно из откидывающихся кресел. Рен улыбнулся.

— Ручка справа, если вы хотите прилечь полностью, — он подполз ближе и дернул за рычаг — ноги Хакса подпрыгнули вверх.

— Мы с Фазмой смотрим «Деграсси» во время поездок, — сказал Рен, садясь на скрещенные ноги, и поставил сериал на паузу. — Это шестой сезон, но я могу пересказать вам предыдущие. Только не говорите Фазме, что я смотрел «Деграсси» без нее.

Хакс открыл пиццу и с подозрением осмотрел ее, одновременно слушая краткую выжимку последних пяти сезонов подростковой драмы в исполнении Рена. И отказался от своей предыдущей мысленной отметки: вот, новое дно.

ВОСЬМОЙ ЧАС (3 часа дня)

Рен пересказал Хаксу все, что произошло в «Деграсси» ранее, и они продолжили просмотр. Хакс не хотел признавать этого, но он определенно увлекся сюжетом. Рен все еще сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и жевал тарты, перемежая их с кальяном — дым от апельсиново-мятного джулепа висел в кабине.

Хакс доел тарты, луковые кольца, пирог с мармеладом, плюс выпил еще две бутылки содовой и сока.

— Почему Эшли просто не порвала с Крейгом, раз он не собирается пить прописанные таблетки? — спросил Хакс, недоумевая, почему эта девочка-подросток решила подвергнуть себя таким трудным и жестоким отношениям, когда во всей школе было полно парней, с которыми можно было встречаться. К примеру, тот психически уравновешенный спортсмен.

— Потому что она любит его, — сказал Рен, прислонившись спиной к дивану и рыгнув. — Вы бы остались?

Хакс скривил губы.

— С ним?

— Да.

— Это исключено.

— Вы бы остались.

— Нет, не остался бы.

— Вы бы не остались с тем, кого вы любите, даже если он болен? — спросил Рен, поворачиваясь, чтоб смерить его взглядом.

— Я предпочитаю вообще не влюбляться.

Рен рассмеялся.

— Я не думаю, что это так уж зависит от вас, Хакс.

— В моей жизни — зависит, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Передайте, пожалуйста, желейных мишек.

ДЕВЯТЫЙ ЧАС (4 часа дня)

Хакс опустился на пол и вскрыл упаковку очередного тарта — они с Реном поделили его пополам. Хакс затянулся из кальяна и передал его обратно Рену, написал Фазме проверить, все ли готово к ужину Миллисент.

— Я нахожу совершенно неправдоподобным то, что Либерти забеременела от Джей Ти. Не после истории с Эммой, — сказал Хакс.

Рен ответил с набитым ртом:

— Это шоу вообще неправдоподобно, целиком и полностью. В этом смысл.

— Тогда почему вы тратите свое время на просмотр подобной ереси? Особенно, если взамен вам пришлось отключить воду и доставку еды?

— Скажем так, постыдное удовольствие.

— Что?

— Ты смотришь шоу, и тебе за это стыдно, но ты от него тащишься. Сериалы, про которые никогда никому не признаешься. Типа «Одиноких сердец», «Холостячек», «Беременна в 16» или «Девочек». 

— Рен, я никогда не слышал ни одного из этих названий.

Рен округлил глаза. 

— Вы о них не слышали?

Хакс покачал головой.

— Так, у нас осталось всего три сезона «Деграсси», а потом мы начнем «Беременную в 16».

ОДИННАДЦАТЫЙ ЧАС (6 вечера)

Рен и Хакс вернулись на свои места только перед посадкой. Они добили половину сезона «Деграсси» и прикончили еще две бутылки содовой. Хакс стряхнул с себя крошки, оставшиеся от вредной еды, и попытался разгладить складки на измятой от сидения на полу формы. Тем временем Рен потратил целых тридцать минут, чтобы идеально завернуться обратно во все свои черные одежды и убедиться в том, что капюшон расположен точно за шлемом. Не мудрено, что он везде опаздывает, подумал Хакс, глядя, как ситх возится с шарфом.

Когда они приземлились и пилот разрешил передвигаться по салону, Хакс встал первым и потянулся за своими вещами наверху. Он открыл защелку на отсеке, но прежде чем успел понять, что происходит, огромный мешок Рена медленно пополз прямо на него, начал падать и вдруг замер в воздухе.

— Пожалуйста, соблюдайте осторожность при открытии отсеков — вещи могут перемещаться во время полета, — сказал Рен, подходя ближе, чтобы спасти Хакса от своего мешка. Он достал свои вещи, а потом и чемодан Хакса. 

— Свои вещи я мог бы и сам достать, знаете ли, — сказал Хакс, смущенный тем, что ему пришлось принять помощь от Кайло Рена.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Рен, изо всех сил стараясь не запутаться в одежде, световом мече и сумке. Он повесил сумку через плечо и взялся за ручку чемодана Хакса.

— Что вы делаете? — спохватился Хакс.

— Помогаю вам с вещами, — ответил Рен, спускаясь по трапу. — Не забудьте свою фуражку. 

***

Хакс с гордостью осмотрел вестибюль гостиницы — Первый Орден не пожалел средств на декор и продвижение бренда. Им выдали сумки от Первого Ордена, а с ними — кружки-термосы, солнечные очки, пляжные полотенца, футболки, а еще ручки, карандаши, по чехлу для айфона и по рюмочке-стопке. Сам отель был щедро украшен баннерами Первого Ордена, флагами, коврами и памятными фотографиями, воздававшими должное Галактической Империи. Хакс нес свою подарочную сумку и сумку Рена, пока тот все еще катил чемоданчик Хакса. Большинство участников уже зарегистрировались и разошлись по вестибюлю с напитками. Наши же герои, спасибо кругу почета перед вылетом, естественно, опоздали.

— Бронь на Кайло Рена, — пробасил Рен из своего нелепого шлема. Девушка за стойкой — примерно возраста Рена, с ярко-красной помадой и темным каре, — определенно испугалась его темной фигуры, и когда она проверяла в компьютере бронь, ее пальцы едва заметно дрожали. Хаксу страшно хотелось сообщить этой милой девушке, что за жутковатой маской скрывается большеглазый идиот, который питается дешевой вредной едой и взахлеб смотрит подростковые мыльные оперы.

— Да, мистер Рен. Для вас забронирована один номер класса «люкс». 

Рен кивнул, определенно довольный этим, а Хакс, хотя и был научен предыдущим горьким опытом, все-таки переспросил, отказываясь верить своим ушам:

— Вы сказали, один номер?

Над верхней губой девушки выступил пот, она кивнула.

— Постойте, но нам понадобятся два. 

— Одну секунду, — сказала девушка и снова обратилась к компьютеру. Она ввела несколько паролей, а затем нажала на «энтер». Компьютер издал протестующий сигнал. — Я боюсь, все номера забронированы, сэр. Последний номер забрали двадцать минут назад. Прошу прощения, генерал.

ДВЕНАДЦАТЫЙ ЧАС (7 часов вечера)

— Один номер? — Хакс пошатывался, когда они вышли из лифта.

— Нам с Фазмой обычно хватает, — сказал Рен, который все еще катил чемодан Хакса к их номеру.

— Что ж, я определенно не Фазма, — ответил Хакс.

— Это уж точно, — подтвердил Рен и прижал ключ к их двери, панель загорелась зеленым и пискнула. Рен толкнул дверь, Хакс заглянул ему через плечо и едва не лишился чувств, когда увидел, что в их номере всего одна кровать. Рен вкатил чемодан Хакса и поставил его рядом со шкафом.

— Рен, — произнес Хакс.

— Да?

— Здесь всего одна кровать.

— Ага.

— Когда вы бронировали номер для вас с Фазмой, вы знали, что здесь всего одна кровать?

— Да.

Хакс в шоке уставился на него.

— Нам хватает и одной кровати.

— Что? Почему вам хватает одной кровати? Вы любовники?

— Нет, мы не любовники, — Рен смущенно потупился. — Она — моя лучшая подруга. Ну очень близкая подруга.

В голове Хакса пронеслась мысль вернуться на шатлл Рена — без воды и еды, — и отправиться обратно на «Финализатор». Он вполне сможет почитать доклады с саммита позже.

— Кровать большая. — Пожал плечами Рен.

Хакс помотал головой.

— Если хотите, я и на полу поспать могу, — предложил Рен.

ЧАС ТРИНАДЦАТЫЙ (8 вечера)

Рен сидел на полу в одних трусах, поглощая ужин, заказанный в номер, смотрел телевизор и что-то писал кому-то через свой айпэд — он не смог выбрать между чесночным сыром во фритюре и чили с голубыми кукурузными чипсами и заказал оба блюда. Хакс, полностью одетый, чинно устроился за столом со своим ужином из куриной грудки, зеленых бобов и картофельного пюре. Он ел, как приличный человек — с ножом и вилкой, пил джин-тоник и одновременно проверял план саммита, ставя пометки для себя.

— А хотите сыра во фритюре? — предложил Рен, прерывая его мысли.

— Нет, — отрезал Хакс.

— А как вам курица?

— Превосходно, — сказал Хакс. — Намного лучше готовой пиццы из упаковки и луковых колечек.

Рен кивнул, глядя на свою огромную сковородку расплавленного сыра с корочкой по кругу. Он опустил туда картошку. Хакс неожиданно почувствовал укол вины — Рен был вежлив, делился с ним едой, пусть даже и ужасной.

— Но я не отказался бы от желейных червяков на десерт, — добавил он.

Рен улыбнулся и снова повернулся к нему. Хаксу не хотелось признавать, насколько ему нравится видеть лицо Рена. Рен встал одним плавным движением и потянулся за упаковкой желейных мишек. Он достал из упаковки червяка, зажал в зубах и протянул остальное Хаксу. Хакс принял подношение.

— Хотите немного поплавать?

ПЯТНАДЦАТЫЙ ЧАС (10 вечера)

Рен, одетый в ультра-короткие оранжевые шорты с фиолетовыми пальмами, прыгнул в глубокую часть бассейна. Кроме них, в бассейне не было никого. Весь персонал Первого Ордена уже давно занят делами поважнее: сном, чтением заметок по саммиту прошлого года и принятием горячительных напитков с коллегами в баре отеля. Хакс тоскливо осмотрелся. Плавок он с собой, конечно, не брал. И теперь, при полном параде, наблюдал, как Рен счастливо плещется в огромном бассейне в одиночку. Последний ушел под воду, а затем подплыл к бортику бассейна и выбрался, опираясь на руки.

— Точно не хотите поплавать? — спросил он, заправляя мокрые волосы за уши. 

— Точно.

— Не любите?

— В последний раз я плавал в раннем детстве.

— Тогда стоит попробовать.

— У меня нет с собой плавок, Рен.

— Ну, на вас же есть белье?

— Это не гигиенично.

— Что-что?

— Негигиенично — лезть в бассейн в белье, в котором я провел весь день.

Рен пожал плечами.

— Дайте угадаю, вы — из тех людей, которые ни разу не писали в бассейн?

ШЕСТНАДЦАТЫЙ ЧАС (11 вечера)

Вернувшись в комнату и приняв душ, Хакс уютно устроился на кровати в уставной пижаме Первого Ордена и шелковой шапочке, чтобы волосы за ночь не помялись. Он составил сообщение с пожеланием спокойной ночи, чтобы Фазма прочла его Миллисент, успел еще раз просмотреть заметки к саммиту и пил вечерний чай, одновременно пытаясь игнорировать звуки, которые Рен издавал в ванной. Хакс даже представить не мог, чем же надо заниматься, чтобы так шуметь, но он был рад тому, что успел искупаться первым. Ванная была бы в совершенно не надлежащем виде после того, как Рен закончил мыться — или что он там делал. Рен не удосужился поставить айпэд на беззвучный режим, и теперь тот постоянно гудел и жужжал, оповещая о сообщениях. Больше всего их приходило от какого-то парня по имени Эдуардо.

Рен появился спустя полчаса — все еще мокрый, с волос капала вода, образуя за ним следы из луж, полотенце небрежно повязано на поясе. Хакс с любопытством наблюдал за ним, ожидая, что он будет делать дальше. Рен скинул полотенце и начал копаться в своем мешке, который просто бросил в углу, еще когда они заселились.

Та часть мозга Хакса, которая отвечала за удивление, шок и отвращение от происходящего, определенно ушла в отставку, поэтому его совершенно не тронул вид голого Кайло Рена, перебирающего одежду и выбирающего между двумя абсолютно одинаковыми черными парами трусов чистую.

Хакс так и застыл с чаем в руке, глядя на то, как капли воды стекают по удивительно подтянутому и сильному телу прямо на ковер. Рен выпрямился и зевнул, поднял полотенце с пола и вытер им волосы — тем же самым полотенцем, которое только что касалось его промежности, а после валялось на отельном ковре, — и продолжил искать подходящее белье. Наконец-то он нашел нормальную пару трусов и надел их. Затем продолжил рыться в поисках чего-то в сумке, но быстро сдался и снова зевнул.

— Вы не будете против, если я возьму одну подушку? — спросил Рен.

Хакс вздохнул и отдал Рену одну из шести подушек, затем поставил пустую чашку на стол. Рен отошел к шкафу.

— Вам писал некий Эдуардо, — сказал Хакс после нескольких секунд молчания.

Рен обернулся, чтобы смерить его свирепым взглядом, и достал дополнительное одеяло с верхней полки шкафа.

— Ваш бывший бойфренд? — угадал Хакс, судя по его реакции.

— Откуда вам известно его имя? — резко спросил Рен. Хакс указал на айпэд Рена, который тот оставил заряжаться там, где Хакс только что поставил свою кружку. 

Рен пересек комнату с одеялом на плечах и забрал зарядку с айпэдом. Он закутался в одеяло и сел на пол рядом с кроватью. Зевнул, свернулся калачиком и шмыгнул носом, устраиваясь на подушке так, чтобы было удобно написать Эдуардо ответ. А сказать этому Эдуардо Рену явно было нечего, потому что он выключил планшет, едва отправив сообщение, и съежился еще сильнее, прикрывая глаза. Хакс погасил свет и скользнул под одеяло.

— Хакс, — позвал Рен через пару секунд.

— В чем дело?

— Я опять забыл пластинку в шаттле.


	2. Chapter 2

ДВАДЦАТЬ ВТОРОЙ ЧАС (7 утра)

Когда Хакс проснулся, Рена уже не было в номере; его подушка и одеяло все еще валялись на полу. Хакс осмотрелся — шлем Рена и его одежда были все еще здесь. Хакс решил не сбрасывать со счетов мысль о том, что Рен мог уйти на завтрак в одном только нижнем белье. Он еще раз принял душ, который теперь определенно пах Реном, побрился и облачился в самую строгую униформу и самые начищенные сапоги. Едва только он закончил приводить в порядок свои волосы, дверь открылась.

Рен вошел — потный, без рубашки, в коротких кислотно-оранжевых шортах, которые больше подошли бы капитану команды черлидеров. Хакс молча уставился на него.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Рен.

Хакс посмотрел на него повнимательнее. Его торс слегка блестел от пота, его волосы были собраны в пучок на макушке, а несколько выбившихся прядей прилипли к шее. Его шорты были настолько короткими и тесными, что казалось, они приклеились к его заднице. Мышцы его ног казались просто стальными, а его икры невообразимо тонкими, будто вылепленными из мрамора. Он был босиком.

— Чем вы, черт возьми, занимались? — спросил Хакс.

— Бегал.

— Где?

— В спортзале.

— Прямо так?!

Рен осмотрел себя и кивнул.

— А обувь?

— Я бегал босиком.

— Вы бегали босиком?

Рен кивнул.

— Но почему?

— Потому что у меня идеальный подъем стопы, — сказал Рен, улыбнувшись, и поднял ногу так, чтобы Хакс мог всё рассмотреть: — Мне не нужна обувь.

Хакс помотал головой.

— В прошлом году я прочел в интернете книгу о беге босиком и...

— Я иду завтракать, — сказал Хакс, обходя его.

— О, — сказал Рен, глядя ему вслед. — Ну... Ладно?

Хакс взял ключ от комнаты и свою черную папку, где уже лежали план конференции со всеми его старыми заметками, визитки, пара копий его выступления и блокнот для будущих заметок. Хакс застегнул папку и встал, засунув ее подмышку. 

— Я бы и вас подождал, но я уже видел, как долго вы принимаете душ и одеваетесь, — сказал Хакс.

— А это зачем? — спросил Рен, глядя на распухшую от бумаг папку.

— Для заметок. Некоторые сюда, между прочим, приехали учиться, — Хакс выпрямил спину. — Увидимся внизу.

ДВАДЦАТЬ ШЕСТОЙ ЧАС (9 утра)

Завтракать Рен так и не пришел, но Хакс заметил, как тот проскользнул в конец конференц-зала — при полном параде, включая шлем, — как раз перед тем, как первый утренний докладчик начал лекцию о новейших достижениях Первого Ордена в области внутренних корабельных орудий. Хакс с интересом наблюдал за презентацией, делая пометки и время от времени отвлекаясь на то, чтобы написать пару твиттов с хэштегом #четырехъядерныелазерныепушки да несколько вопросов — докладчику, в перерыве. 

ДВАДЦАТЬ ВОСЬМОЙ ЧАС (11 утра)

В перерыве Хакс усердно нарезал круги по залу, общался со всеми желающими, раздавал свои визитки незнакомым старшим офицерам. С теми же, кто был званием пониже, просто делал селфи; они, впрочем, и сами были этому рады — уже успели наслушаться легенд про великого и ужасного генерала Хакса и даже мечтали попасть однажды в команду «Финализатора». В конце концов, к нему даже выстроилась очередь — Хакс милостиво кивал поклонникам и гордо улыбался на каждом фото, втайне радуясь тому, что утром чуть больше времени уделил своей прическе.

Он как раз подписывал фото базы Старкиллер для какого-то адмирала, когда краем глаза заметил Рена, который бесшумно двигался вдоль стены по направлению к выходу. Сначала он шел медленно, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Затем, уже дойдя до дверей, осторожно попятился, развернулся на каблуках и бросился прочь, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. 

Хакс возвел очи горе. Весь зал наблюдал этот ужасно незаметный побег.

— Это был Кайло Рен? — вытаращился адмирал. Хакс вздохнул.

— Да. Боюсь, это был именно он.

— А он правда наполовину лягушка?..

ДВАДЦАТЬ ДЕВЯТЫЙ ЧАС (полдень)

Остальные докладчики в это утро оказались не хуже первого. Хакс исписал двадцать три страницы с обеих сторон пометками — о развитии лазерных технологий, о новых возможностях в слежении, усовершенствованиях скорострельных бластеров и более мощных и долговечных щитах, а также ультра-прочных огнеметах. Хакс уже представлял себя императором Галактики, который выжигает неугодных новенькими лазерами, рушит миры, которые не поддерживают его идей, ровняет с землей древние культуры, не способные принять Первый Орден. А еще - обязательно те мерзкие планетенки, что смеют сочувствовать Сопротивлению.

Эти приятные мысли занимали его вплоть до обеденного перерыва.   
Хакс вошел в банкетный зал и осмотрелся. В том, что касалось еды, Первый Орден денег не жалел. Хакс с удовольствием окинул взглядом эту симфонию чревоугодия: целый стол, заставленный экзотическими сырами, которые дополняли лучшие сорта колбас. Настоящие деревья в терракотовых горшках — садовник срывал маленькие помидоры прямо с вьющейся помидорной лозы. Дровяная печь для пиццы и усатый повар, который лихо раскручивал в воздухе тесто под восхищенными взглядами гостей. Румяная тушка индейки призывно выглядывала из глубокой гусятницы. Радостно гудела толпа вокруг нарядного повара у грилля, который умудрялся жарить на нем настоящий вулкан из лука, рядом на уличном барбекю поджаривались, потрескивая, колбаски. Миксер — даже для пасты-лингвини. Свежие багеты прямо из печи. Корзина, полная свиных сэндвичей. Фонтан с фондю. Сладкая вата, которую повар переносил прямо на голове. Фонтан с содовой. Машина с разными сортами мороженого. А если бы и все это не удовлетворило кого-то из гостей, можно было сделать свой собственный заказ у специальной стойки.

При виде этого изобилия, глаза у Хакса загорелись — отчасти, от гордости за Орден, отчасти — от мигом проснувшегося аппетита. Он прошелся мимо столов туда-сюда, все еще держа папку под мышкой, желая оценить все, а не бросаться на первое же кушанье. Он был не из тех идиотов, что склонны наброситься на самые неаппетитные блюда сначала, а потом подойти к самому вкусному с полным желудком. Хакс оставил позади стойку с заказами, краем уха услышав чью-то просьбу приготовить ризотто.

Обогнув стенд с кексами на заказ, Хакс заметил Рена, который очень незаметным черным вихрем вылетел из банкетного зала. Генерал вздохнул и вышел вслед за ним — тот уже успел скрыться в лифте. Хакс дождался следующего лифта и прибыл в их номер почти следом за Реном. Последний снимал свой шлем, одновременно поднимая трубку гостиничного телефона.

— Что вы делаете?

— Заказываю обед в номер.

Хакс завис на пару секунд.

— Но внизу уже все накрыто!

— Я буду обедать здесь, — пожал плечами Рен.

— Рен. Вы же сами видели всю эту еду внизу.

Рен кивнул.

— И неужели вам ничего не приглянулось?

Рен снова пожал плечами.

— Там даже есть специальное окошко для заказов, если вы вдруг захотите тарелку с тако или чипсами, или чем вы там обычно питаетесь. Я уверен, они и вам что-нибудь найдут.

Рен вздохнул и прикусил губу. Он снова пожал плечами, уже не так уверенно.

— Почему с вами так сложно? — раздраженно спросил Хакс.

— Я стараюсь не снимать свой шлем на людях, — мягко ответил Рен.

— Что?!

Рен мотнул головой.

— И Сноук считает, что я не должен никому показывать лицо.

— О, боже. Так это Сноук вам приказал?

Рен кивнул.

— Да он себя-то в зеркале видел?!

Рен безуспешно попытался сдержать улыбку.

— По-моему, это ему, а не вам стоило бы носить шлем и маску.

Рен пожал плечами. Хакс зажал папку под другой рукой.

— Почему он хочет, чтобы вас никто не видел?

— Думаю, по той же причине, по которой он запрещает мне открывать мое настоящее имя.

Хакс почесал лоб. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему имя Рена должно быть тайной за семью замками. Хакс, конечно, где-то слышал, что этого типа зовут Фред, но, честно говоря, ему было все равно.

— Пойдемте вниз, поедим нормально. Можете даже сесть рядом со мной.

Рен не выпускал из рук телефонную трубку.

— Ну, я даже не знаю, — сказал Рен. — Не то чтобы я умею вести светские беседы...

— Что ж, — Хакс нахмурился, — с этим я могу вам помочь.

Рен снова пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что я к этому готов, — он старательно отводил глаза от Хакса, — лучше опять закажу чипсы с сыром.

***

Хакс не знал, что именно заставило его остаться. Мягкий голос Рена. Его грустные глаза. Его пухлые губы. Задумчивое выражение лица. Так или иначе, Хакс сейчас сидел в их номере и ожидал скучный гостиничный ланч, пытаясь забыть изобилие банкетного зала.

— Генерал, серьезно, не стоило, — тихо сказал Рен. Он сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги — снял ботинки, чтобы «стопы дышали».

— Ну, вы выглядели бы достаточно жалко, если бы остались есть здесь в одиночестве, — резко ответил Хакс.

— Спасибо, — сказал Рен, мягко глядя на него. 

Хакс ничего не ответил. Он заказал свиную отбивную с молодым картофелем и тушеными овощами. Рен в последний момент поменял свое решение насчет сыра и чипсов в пользу куриных наггетсов и фаршированных перцев во фритюре.

— И какое же ваше настоящее имя? — спросил Хакс.

Рен поднял на него глаза.

— А вы не знаете?

— Без понятия, — Хакс пожал плечами. — То есть я в курсе, что вас зовут не Кайло Рен, но никогда этим не интересовался.

Рен покачал головой.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Фред?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— А все говорят, что Фред. 

На несколько секунд повисло неловкое молчание.

— Чем занимается ваш Эдуардо? — спросил Хакс.

— Что?! — Рен посмотрел на него почти угрожающе.

— Ваш бывший парень. Он из Первого Ордена? Вы избегаете его? Поэтому вы решили обедать здесь?

— Нет, он не из Первого Ордена.

— Так чем же он занят тогда?

— Почему вас вообще это интересует?

— Мне просто любопытно.

Рен встал с кровати и уселся в углу комнаты, притянув ноги к груди.

— Почему вы не хотите отвечать? — настаивал Хакс.

— А почему вам так нужно это знать?

— Я же сказал: мне просто интересно.

— Это не ваше дело, — ответил Рен с горечью в голосе. 

В дверь постучали. Хакс встал открыть и вернулся спустя несколько секунд, толкая перед собой тележку с едой. Рен поднялся — забрать свои тарелки, и тут же вернулся обратно в угол.

Устроившись за столом, Хакс первым делом убедился, что его отбивная приготовлена именно так, как он предпочитал. Рен обмакнул один фаршированный перец в густой сметанный соус.

— Рен?

— Что? — сказал Рен, все тем же сердитым тоном.

— Вы вообще едите овощи?

— Что?

Хакс наколол на вилку цветную капусту и поднял, демонстрируя ее в качестве примера. 

— Вы вообще едите овощи? Ну, знаете, такие штуки, которые фермеры выращивают вручную на планетах, климат и атмосфера которых позволяет проводить сельскохозяйственные работы.

— Нет, — веско сказал Рен.

— То есть, вот так, принципиально?

— Да.

— Но вы вообще их пробовали?

— Мама как-то дала попробовать мне спаржу. Меня стошнило.

Хакс нахмурился.

— У меня аллергия на овощи, — подытожил Рен.

— Аллергии на овощи не бывает, Рен.

— А у меня бывает.

— Вот, — сказал Хакс, предлагая ему кусочек, — попробуйте. Это называется «цветная капуста».

— Нет.

— Это вкусно.

— А я говорю, нет.

— ...а если попробуете, я больше не буду вас спрашивать про имя и Эдуардо.

Рен думал пару секунд, а затем понял, что это вполне равноценный обмен, особенно если им с Хаксом предстоит делить этот номер еще полтора дня. Он бросил свою тарелку с фаршированными перцами и подполз к Хаксу, сел на пятки, взял вилку с капустой и рассмотрел ее со всех сторон.

— Цветная? Небось, красители есть...

— Нет, она только называется «цветная» капуста. Это обычный овощ.

Рен тряхнул головой, но капусту все-таки съел. Начал жевать, раздраженно скривился. Проглотил, даже толком не дожевав, еще раз поморщившись напоказ. Хакс с интересом наблюдал за процессом.

— Это еще хуже, чем спаржа.

Хакс вздохнул:

— Вот тут еще обычная капуста.

— Нет, — Рен резко отпрянул. — Вы смерти моей хотите?

— А попробуете капусту, я вам расскажу о своем бывшем парне.

Рен схватил вилку и съел капусту, с тем же со страдальческим выражением на лице.

— Цветная была лучше, — Рен вернул вилку на стол. — Так что там с вашим бывшим? — и тут же обернулся, вспомнив о своей еде.

— Погодите, — он забрал тарелки и вернулся к Хаксу. — Ну. Выкладывайте.

— Он был капитаном в Академии и его звали Джефф.

— И что же с ним стало? — спросил Рен с набитым ртом.

— Признался мне в любви и сделал предложение, а я сказал, что нам нужно расстаться.

Рен застыл с открытым ртом.

— Вы порвали с ним? Сами?

— Да, — просто ответил Хакс.

— Пи-и-зде-е-ец, — сказал Рен. — То есть это... вы просто бессердечны! 

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Но зачем?

— Затем, — Хакс инстинктивно выпрямил спину, — что карьера была для меня на первом месте. Я бы не стал генералом, если бы Джефф тянул меня вниз вместе с нашим браком, будущими детьми, семейными праздниками, ну, знаете, со всеми этими яблочными пирогами и дальними родственниками, которых никогда в жизни не видел...

— Звучит так, будто вы частенько об этом думали, — сказал Рен, откусывая приличный кусок от фаршированного перца.

— Вовсе нет, — уверил его Хакс.

— У вас только один парень был?

— А чтобы узнать ответ на этот вопрос, — сказал Хакс с плохо скрываемым коварством, — вам придется попробовать морковь. 

ТРИДЦАТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ЧАС (5 вечера)

Первый день саммита подошел к концу, и толпа гостей бурлила в предвкушении самой главной причины, по которой многие, собственно, и выбрались на эту скучноватую конференцию — легкий алкогольный фуршет. Хакс, хорошо известный своей любовью к джину, был первым клиентом в баре. Фоном звучала приятная классическая музыка, отельный персонал в идеальной униформе скользил между гостями, держа серебряные подносы, полные крошечных канапе с икрой и обжаренными креветки на листочках салата с козьим сыром.

Хакс подошел к бару, оставил свою папку на пустом стуле рядом и заказал два джина с тоником. Потом попросил бармена придержать за ним место и отнес один из коктейлей Рену. Тот подпирал стену неподалеку, глядя на волшебство социального взаимодействия и гастрономический парад, о существовании которых он и не подозревал. Хакс заметил, что Рен был на грани отчаяния — он уже готов был улизнуть в безопасность своей комнаты и снова заказать чипсы, которые можно съесть и без штанов.

Их обед в номере завершился на удивление неплохо. Хакс пересказал всю историю своей личной жизни, а Рен съел шесть кусочков овощного ассорти — многие из этих овощей он и в глаза не видел никогда. И хотя Хакс был в восторге от вечерних лекций и докладчиков, да и записал намного больше, чем нужно, он не мог не признать, что проводить время с Кайло Реном оказалось весьма неплохо. Не то чтобы ему это все так сильно понравилось, но он определенно был восхищен лицом Рена без маски и странным образом прикипел к его невыносимой детской манере общения.

Хакс протянул коктейль Рену.

— Вам придется снять этот нелепый шлем и выпить, — Хакс буквально впихнул бокал бедняге в затянутую в перчатку руку. Рен внимательно изучил содержимое бокала.

— Я больше люблю темный ликер, — сказал он.

— Что ж, можете заказать его.

Хакс даже представил, как Рен морщит лоб под маской в ответ на это предложение. Вокруг были люди, которые определенно наблюдали за их диалогом, исподтишка таращились на них, перешептываясь друг с другом. Постепенно все в баре, видимо, пришли к выводу: есть и пить со шлемом на голове Кайло Рен не может. Все: и офицеры, и персонал отеля - краем глаза косились в их сторону, тщетно притворяясь, что они совершенно не умирают от любопытства и не хотят узнать, правдивы ли слухи про лягушку.

— Никто никогда не видел меня без шлема, — прошептал Рен, но с вокодером эта фраза прозвучала несколько громче, чем если бы он сказал это обычным голосом.

— И что? — так же громко произнес Хакс. — Я тоже не видел вас до вчерашнего дня, как-то это пережил и умудрился остаться в живых. 

Несколько секунд Рен размышлял — все уже в открытую пялились на него. Отступать было некуда. Наконец, он сунул свой коктейль обратно в руки Хаксу, и генерал принял его, глядя на то, как Рен, не снимая перчаток, потянул за свою маску, нажимая на крепления.

Все глаза в баре жадно следили за ними: офицеры Первого Ордена всех званий замерли на своих местах, напитки застыли на полпути, бармен перестал колоть лед для коктейлей, официанты со своими подносами встали как вкопанные, музыка оборвалась на высокой ноте. Рен приподнял часть маски напротив рта, подождал, пока нижняя часть чуть отъедет. Хакс был уверен, что он мог сделать это гораздо быстрее — но Рен совершенно очевидно наслаждался получившимся шоу, нагнетая атмосферу! Наконец, он медленно стянул с себя шлем и театрально тряхнул волосами. 

Рен остро ощущал на себе все взгляды и мысли каждого в комнате. Он прикусил губу, взял коктейль из рук Хакса, залпом выпил и вернул бокал обратно бармену, отправив его Силой по воздуху его через всю комнату к барной стойке. Все присутствующие медленно проводили бокал глазами, пока тот не приземлился, а потом снова повернулись к Рену. Рен победоносно обозрел эти восхищенные взгляды, отвисшие челюсти и шокированные лица. 

— А у вас есть вот такое же, только в бутылках? — спросил он.

ТРИДЦАТЬ СЕДЬМОЙ ЧАС (8 вечера)

В неброском чопорном отельном баре, предназначенном для обслуживания участников всяческих научных конференций вообще-то не продавали алкоголь бутылками, но печально в нем было не только это.

Рену не понравился выбор музыки, и он решил взять это под контроль, присоединив свой айпэд с кабелем к аппаратуре. 

За барной стойкой был один из лучших барменов, который славился новым прочтением классических коктейлей — он создал один в честь Первого Ордена: идеально сбалансированная смесь лимона, лайма, сахара, содовой, яичного белка и джина встряхивается в кубе льда минут двенадцать, не меньше, и разливается в охлажденные бокалы с дольками лимона. Рен заказал порцию, в два захода выпил ее, одобрил результат и приказал бармену сделать сразу несколько кувшинов, выставив их на барную стойку, чтобы все могли подойти и попробовать.

Еще Рен одним эффектным жестом Силой отодвинул столы и стулья к стенам, чтобы вышло нечто вроде танцпола. Он попросил принести как можно больше шариков для пинг-понга и красные пластиковые стаканчики. Потом взял микрофон и предложил всем разбиться на команды, доверив Хаксу провести запись на турнир пивного пинг-понга. Один из служащих бара послушно выкатил бочонок пива. Хакс достал из своей папочки клочок замусоленной бумаги и расчертил его для нескольких команд, распределяя всех по желанию, и составил турнирную таблицу, в которой можно было подсчитать даже индивидуальный зачет каждого игрока. Хакс как раз занимался вычислением длины и ширины стола для литробола в своем блокноте, когда к нему подошел Рен — без перчаток и капюшона, зато с бокалом в руке.

— Для вас, генерал, — сказал Рен, предлагая напиток, при этом находясь к Хаксу гораздо ближе необходимого. — Джин и тоник. Вы ведь заказывали его?

Хакс почувствовал неловкость от такой внезапной заботы.

— Да, действительно, — сказал Хакс. — Спасибо, Рен.

Хакс потянулся за джином, но Рен не отдал его так просто. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза на двенадцать секунд дольше, чем позволял этикет, прежде, чем Рен наконец позволил ему забрать бокал. 

— Не за что, — наконец сказал Рен, все еще пристально глядя на Хакса, — будете моим партнером по пивному пинг-понгу?

ТРИДЦАТЬ ДЕВЯТЫЙ ЧАС (10 вечера)

Хакс знал, что пожалеет об этой ночи где-то часов десять спустя, но решил, что это проблемы Хакса-из-будущего. Это он будет завтра разгребать постыдные и болезненные последствия сегодняшних возлияний, а сейчас он позволял Рену подливать ему джин с тоником и вторгаться в свое личное пространство.

Кто-то заказал четыре дюжины пицц и почти сотню хлебных палочек гриссини с множеством острых соусов. Рен заказывал соленые огурцы и чипсы, пока они не закончились на кухне. В углу персонал отеля снова организовал стол с сэндвичами, фонтаном сырного фондю, оставшимся от ланча, и печеным картофелем.

На другом конце комнаты офицеры выстроились в очередь, чтобы попробовать разрубить пополам стул мечом Рена. 

Оказалось, что Рен — прекрасный партнер для игры в литробол, и они с Хаксом не проиграли ни одного матча. Сейчас две команды сражались за то, чтобы сразиться с ними в финале.

Пьяный Рен оказался довольно назойливым и отходил от Хакса всего на пару шагов, только чтобы заказать им еще алкоголя. Каким-то образом, еще во время их первой игры в литробол, Рен положил ладонь Хаксу на пояс и так и не убрал. Хакс каждый раз поворачивался, чтобы возмутиться... и тут же видел его полные губы и черные волосы. Хакс чувствовал, что несколько офицеров пристально наблюдают за ними, и внезапно ощутил прилив гордости — потому, что этим вечером самый привлекательный парень среди всех выбрал его. 

— Как приятно это слышать, генерал, — мягко сказал Рен на ухо Хаксу. Они стояли у столика с хлебными палочками, Рен все еще придерживал Хакса за поясницу. 

Хакс удивленно вытаращился в ответ.

— Я иногда слышу ваши мысли, — усмехнулся Рен. Он опустил гриссини в сырный начо-соус, а Хакс густо покраснел. И отвернулся, глядя на дымящиеся остатки несчастного стула, который кому-то все-таки удалось разрубить — такие жалкие и бесполезные.

— Значит, вы уже знаете, что я заранее в ужасе от того, какой счет пришлет этот бар Первому Ордену за материальный ущерб, а также за моральную травму у всего персонала и гостей.

— Моральную травму? — спросил Рен. — Это они еще даже не слышали, как я кричу в постели.

Хакс посмотрел на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, не в силах сформулировать ответ.

— Не смотри на меня так, генерал. 

— Это совершенно неприемлемо, Рен.

Рен улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да ладно?

Хакс взял гриссини и откусил большой кусок, чтобы выиграть время. Игра позади них завершилась. Хакс поблагодарил богов за ее своевременное окончание и вопли участников. Он попытался улизнуть, но Рен поймал его за плечо и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Я знаю, вы не любите гриссини, — сказал Рен. — И я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы оценили, насколько громким я могу быть во время секса.

СОРОКОВОЙ ЧАС (11 вечера)

Рен и Хакс с легкостью порвали соперников в финале пивного пинг-понга и вернулись к бару за выпивкой для победителей — того, что уже было выпито, им явно было недостаточно. Хакс едва не промахнулся мимо своего стула, Рен, покачиваясь, приземлился рядом с ним. Потом развернулся к генералу так, чтобы видеть его глаза, задев его ногу, и теперь их колени под столом соприкасались. 

— Эдуардо — пастух, — сказал Рен.

Хакс приподнял брови.

— Что?

— Овец пасет. 

— Что?!

— Он пасет овец! — повторил Рен, на этот раз куда громче, чем в первый раз.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Я тебя...вас...понял. Просто это... странно.

Рен пьяно пожал плечами.

— Не менее странно, чем работать на маленького серого инопланетянина по имени Сноук, который хочет править галактикой?

Хакс попытался недовольно закатить глаза.

— Где он вообще нашел овец?!

— В поле, — ответил Рен, снова пожимая плечами.

Хакс вздохнул. 

— Ты сказал, что вы расстались пару недель назад? Почему он бросил тебя?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал Рен, придвигаясь поближе к Хаксу. Хакс отодвинулся, переползая на другую половину стула.

— Ты слишком близко сидишь.

— Правда? — сказал Рен. — А твои мысли говорят мне кое-что другое, генерал.

Хакс мысленно проклял того древнего джедая, который научил Рена читать мысли.

— Не было никакого древнего джедая.

— Пожалуйста, уйди из моей головы, Рен.

— Хочешь узнать, о чем я думаю? — спросил Рен.

Хакс судорожно сглотнул и ответил:

— Нет.

— Я думаю о двух вещах...

— Рен, я...

— Во-первых, я думаю о том, насколько хороши твои губы на вкус.

Рен говорил это и смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Хакс отвернулся, но Рен поднял руку, чтобы взять его за подбородок.

— Я могу поцеловать вас, генерал?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Рен. 

— Почему?

— Вокруг люди.

— И?

Хакс попытался отвернуться.

— У тебя потрясающие глаза, — сказал Рен.

Хакс все еще пытался отвернуться, но Рен держал его крепко.

— Не хочешь, чтобы кто-то видел, как мы целуемся?

— Нет.

— Нет? — переспросил Рен. — Но ты весь вечер хотел поцеловать меня.

— Вы что, все это время были у меня в голове? — не выдержал Хакс, выворачиваясь, наконец, из хватки Рена. 

— Чтобы это понять, тут и в голову лезть не надо, — сказал Рен. — Ты все это время пялился на мои губы.

— Я не пялился на твои губы, — машинально огрызнулся Хакс и сел так, чтобы быть лицом к бару. Рен тоже повернулся, как ни в чем не бывало, делая глоток из бокала.

— Я думаю, что вам не помешал бы хороший поцелуй, — сказал Рен, делая еще глоток.

Хакс издевательски фыркнул.

— И хороший трах, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Что вы сказали?!

— Ничего, — Рен невинно покачал головой.

Теперь уже Хакс повернулся к нему, хмуря брови.

— Что? Я так понимаю, ты считаешь, что хорошо целуешься? 

— Да, — Рен тоже повернулся к нему и приосанился. — Я отлично целуюсь. Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с Эдуардо, ему нравилось. Даже отчет его попрошу написать.

На этот раз Хаксу все же удалось красиво возвести глаза к потолку.

— Когда тебя в последний раз целовали? — сказал Рен в свой стакан. — Или трахали?

— Это уж точно не твое дело.

— Так значит... в Академии?

— Нет, не в Академии, — Хакс злился все больше. — Господи, Рен. Я — генерал, а не монах.

Теперь уже Рен закатил глаза.

— Пожалуйста, могу я поцеловать вас, генерал? Всего разочек.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул и огляделся. На глазок прикинул, насколько пьяны окружающие — где-то от восьми с половиной до десяти баллов. Короткий поцелуй с Кайло Реном не произведет такого уж фурора. Хакс подумал о последствиях для себя — при своем уровне алкоголя в крови, который он оценил в семь целых восемь десятых балла. Определенно, от одного поцелуя он не переломится.

Хакс посмотрел на Рена и решил, что перед ним просто новый уровень личного дна в этой поездке.

— Ну, если вам уж так хочется, — чопорно сказал он со вздохом.

Рен улыбнулся и придвинулся еще ближе — Хакс не двинулся с места. Их губы встретились в нежном прикосновении. Поцелуй вышел коротким и милым, Рен быстро отстранился, снова заглядывая Хаксу в глаза. Губы Рена были мягкими, невероятно теплыми, со вкусом джина. Хаксу не хотелось признавать, но ему понравилось.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Рен. — Теперь я могу поцеловать вас по-настоящему? 

Не почувствовав никакого протеста от Хакса, Рен наклонился и снова поцеловал его — на этот раз глубже, с куда большей страстью, агрессивно изучая его рот языком. Они целовались так крепко, что на мгновение даже их зубы со скрежетом коснулись друг друга. Рен обнял Хакса за шею и углубил поцелуй еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже. Хакс обнаружил, что он сам обвил руками шею Рена и более того — зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Они продолжали целоваться, постепенно приноравливаясь к друг к другу и останавливаясь только для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Целоваться с Реном было так просто, будто это самая естественная вещь на свете. Рен чуть отстранился, напоследок прикусив нижнюю губу Хакса. Они поцеловались еще пару раз — короткими, легкими прикосновениями губ. Помолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. А потом Рен произнес:

— А во-вторых, я думаю о том, с какой легкостью я могу поднять тебя, — его губы все еще касались губ Хакса, когда он говорил, — и донести прямо до кровати. 

Хакс тупо уставился на него, лихорадочно придумывая достаточно едкий ответ, чтобы не показывать того, как на самом деле сильно он хочет, чтобы Рен это сделал.

— Если вас не затруднит, конечно, — мягко добавил Рен. — Вы за?

СОРОК ПЕРВЫЙ ЧАС (полночь)

Когда в баре закончились стулья и столы для рубки, компания со световым мечом Рена переместилась в лобби-бар, круша несчастные деревья в кадках и то, что должно было стать стойками для завтрака. Другая группа офицеров отправилась в бассейн — сначала плавать прямо в форме, а потом уже раздеваться до трусов и прыгать с вышки, оставляя свои ботинки и фуражки покоиться на дне. Еще были те, кто направился в спортзал и на остатках пива в бочке устроил игру в «пивную милю» на всех доступных беговых дорожках. Несколько компаний поднялись в свои комнаты и продолжили веселиться там; грохотала музыка, а у портье обрывали телефон жалобами разбуженные постояльцы. После того как все растения и соковыжималки были побеждены, народ со световым мечом вырвался на улицу — они бежали и подпевали песне «We Want Fun» из бумбокса, который был честно украден из студии зумбы при отеле. Персонал отеля уже не пытался навести хоть какой-то порядок, а только предупредил гостей не из Первого Ордена, чтобы те оставались у себя в номерах до утра — для своей же безопасности.

Пожалуй, дела Хакса в этот момент обстояли хуже всего. Он все еще целовался с Реном — при том, что бармен перестал подливать им еще час назад. Хакс никогда в своей жизни не целовался на людях. Но сейчас они целовались — отчаянно, с нарастающей страстью, — а Хакс пытался вспомнить, когда занимался сексом в последний раз. На ум приходил только пьяный перепихон на его тридцатилетие, почти три года назад. Хакс попытался избавиться от этой мысли, пока Рен ее не услышал.

Недовольный бармен пытался вручную подсчитать стоимость всего выпитого — его журнал тоже пал жертвой светового меча. Рену и Хаксу пришлось признать двадцатипроцентный долг в качестве пенальти в литроболе. Рен, как и обещал, поднял Хакса на руки — Хакс обвил его ногами за пояс, даже не думая прерывать поцелуй. Они целовались всю дорогу до лифта, Хакс забыл про свою верную папку и.. что там еще он брал с собой бар?

Когда лифт подъехал, Рен вошел в него, все еще с повисшим на шее Хаксом — их губы все еще соприкасались. Они целовались, пока ехали до своего этажа. Целовались, когда подошли к двери номера. Рен внес Хакса в комнату и опустил на кровать, прерывая поцелуй впервые, наверное, за час. Губы Рена были слегка припухшими и мокрыми. Хакс, к своему стыду, надул губы и потянулся обратно к Рену, недовольный тем, что ему внезапно нечего обнимать и целовать. Рен улыбнулся и снова поднял его, поглаживая по волосам и целуя.

— Итак, сценарий на сегодняшнюю ночь, генерал, — сказал Рен, обнимая Хакса, а потом легко касаясь его губ. — Не хотите ли раздеться, пока я объясняю?

Хакс кивнул, не до конца понимая, что Рен имеет в виду под словом «сценарий». Рен усадил его обратно, и Хакс начал раздеваться, чтобы не тратить время.

— Я — недавно овдовевший охотник на бант...

— Что? — перебил Хакс. 

— Слушай сюда, — Рен тоже начал раздеваться.

— Я — внезапно овдовевший охотник на бант, который прячется в пещерах Татуина, пока ты — доставщик китайской еды...

— Рен. Нет, — сказал Хакс. «Кайло Рен любит ролевые игры. Стоило догадаться».

Рен вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Ладно! У меня есть еще идеи. Я — мать-одиночка на родительском собрании, а ты — директор школы.

— Нет.

— Я — картограф, а...

— Нет.

— Я — водитель автобуса...

— Нет.

— Я странствующий сапожник?

— Нет.

— Знаменитый шеф-повар?

— Чем знаменитый — пиццами из микроволновки? Нет.

— Спасатель на пляже?

Хакс обдумал этот вариант, но отбросил его.

— Нет. 

— Мы встретились на фестивале Эпохи Возрождения?

Хакс в ужасе уставился на него, даже не удостоив ответом.

— Мы нашли друг друга по МайСпейс?

Хакс уронил лицо в ладони. Рен сердито вздохнул.

— Я — Сноук, а ты...

— РЕН.

— Да что тебе вообще нравится? У меня заканчиваются идеи!

Хакс устало закатил глаза.

— Я просто... не знаю. Мне нравится просто секс.

— Какой именно секс?

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Секс. Ну, такой биологический процесс, в ходе которого два половозрелых индивида совершают акт соития посредством своих половых органов...

Рен, снимавший в этот момент свои ботинки, остановился, с ужасом глядя на Хакса.

— По-моему, ты единственный человек в галактике, который может описать секс так, чтобы стало противно, Хакс.

— Это совершенно точное описание, Рен!

— Для приема у врача, — Рен нахмурился. — Ты мне сейчас весь настрой обломал!

— Как насчет такого сценария: я — раздраженный и возбужденный военный офицер, который пересек галактику вместе с человеком-катастрофой, который не умеет себя вести, ненавидит овощи, смотрит ужасные сериалы по краденому кабельному и у которого на удивление приятное лицо и сильное сексуальное тело под дурацким шлемом и тряпками. В общем и целом, вышеназванный офицер сейчас желает, чтобы этот придурок с прекрасными мускулами скинул свои тряпки и вступил с ним в сексуальный контакт, прежде чем одна из сторон передумает.

Рен обдумывал его слова с сосредоточенным выражением на лице, а затем поднял брови.

— Это мы?

Хакс покачал головой, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Да. Это мы.

— Я кабельное не воровал.

— Рен, пожалуйста, раздевайся уже, наконец.

— Тебе не понравилось лететь со мной? — сказал Рен, приподнимая бровь.

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Это не то, что я...

— Знаешь, ты тоже не ангел во плоти, генерал, — сказал Рен, сверкая глазами. Он подошел к Хаксу и толкнул его на кровать, заставляя приземлиться на спину. Хакс перестал раздеваться где-то в середине перечисления ужасного списка ролевых игр. Рен сел на него сверху и продолжил снимать с него одежду.

— Ты высокомерный и жестокий, — сказал Рен, расстегивая штаны Хакса.

— А ты инфантильный маньяк, — сказал Хакс, в ответ рванув одежду на Рене.

— И никто не любит вас, потому что вы вечно требуете от людей, чтобы они достали вам из воздуха Хэппимил с рождественской игрушкой, а вам всего и нужно-то, что стаканчик мороженого, — сказал Рен, стаскивая с Хакса штаны.

— А вас никто не любит, потому что вы взрываетесь даже от самого мелкого замечания, — ответил Хакс, дергая молнию где-то в глубине одежд Рена то в одну, то в другую сторону.

Рен сел на пятки, снял с себя хламиду, которая вроде как была рубашкой, а затем и штаны. Он снова склонился над Хаксом и одним движением стащил с него белье.

— Большую часть времени ты похож на диктатора-психопата, — сказал Рен доверительным тоном. — И еще все считают, что ты смахиваешь на Бенито Муссолини.

— А ты.. а ты... моль бледная!

— Заткнись и сядь мне на колени, генерал, — сказал Рен, встал с Хакса и опустился стул рядом с обеденным столом. Хакс понятия не имел, как он раньше не подумал о размере члена Рена, но теперь видел его во всей красе. И вскоре с ужасом и скептическим отторжением смотрел, как Рен лениво ласкает себя, даже не озаботившись поиском смазки. 

— Если ты переживаешь из-за размера, — сказал Рен, все еще касаясь своего члена, — то чем быстрее ты подойдешь и сделаешь все, как я скажу, тем лучше. Я человек дела, не люблю болтать.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я сел на это?!

— Ты сказал, что ты хочешь использовать гениталии для соития, так что да, я жду того, чтобы ты сел на мой член. — сказал Рен. — Дважды звать не буду.

«Дважды звать не буду?— Хакс уставился на него с подозрением. — И куда все только подевалось? Где этот милый дурачок, который только что нес меня на руках, осыпая поцелуями и не размыкая объятий?». У Хакса это в голове не укладывалось. Член Рена, тем временем, определенно становился все больше. Хакс боялся, что еще немного - и он достигнет размера небольшого французского багета.

Хакс плюнул на все, подошел и бесстрашно уселся Рену на колени. Тот неожиданно осторожно положил ладонь ему на живот и начал аккуратно целовать грудь. За окном визжала сигнализация, вдалеке слышались звуки разрубания чего-то световым мечом под аккомпанемент песни «Man! I Feel Like a Woman!» из бумбокса.

— Подожди, — мягко сказал Рен, глядя на него из-под спутанных волос.

— Подождать?! Ты четко поставил мне условия для секса и теперь хочешь, чтобы я подождал?

— Шшш, тише, — Рен снова поцеловал грудь Хакса. Он обвил его руками и осторожно приподнял, продолжая целовать, и Хакс внезапно почувствовал, как его мягко растягивают.

— Рен? — испуганно сказал Хакс. — Ты что, сейчас...

— Да, — просто ответил Рен, касаясь лбом его груди. Он поднял глаза на Хакса. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Хакс прикрыл глаза. Он был уверен, что в древней книге джедайских правил на полке каких-нибудь старых архивов определенно было пару слов о приемлемых и неприемлемых способах использования Силы. Должен же быть какой-то свод правил поведения. Указания, что можно и нельзя делать с этой их волшебной Силой. Эта строчка так и встала перед глазами: использование Силы для того, чтобы подготовить партнера к анальному сексу, строго запрещено и расценивается, как злоупотребление способностями.

— У нас нет такой книги, — сказал Рен.

Хакс мог лишь застонать в ответ на мягкие движения Рена.

— И ты этому рад, не так ли? — спросил Рен.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Хакс.

Рен снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в шею, приятно щекоча своими волосами.

— Как вам, генерал Хакс? — прошептал Рен. — Как вам это — я растягиваю тебя, палец о палец не ударив?

Хакс не удостоил Рена ответом. Через несколько секунд Рен мягко усадил Хакса на колени, их возбужденные члены соприкоснулись. Хакс бросил взгляд вниз — подозрения подтвердились. Все-таки багет. Признаться, его это слегка пугало —у него давно не было никого. Но у бывшего, которого Хакс послал много лет назад, инструмент не бывал больше среднего баклажана, ну или хотя бы огурца. Рен открыл тюбик со смазкой, которая невесть как у него оказалась, и обильно смазал себя. 

— Готов?

Хакс кивнул. 

Рен наверняка почувствовал нервозность Хакса, потому что снова мягко поцеловал его.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — тихо сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза Хаксу. — Обещаю.

Хакс снова кивнул. Он приподнял бедра, перенося вес на руки Рена, который поддерживал его под ягодицы. Он вздохнул и снова с помощью Рена начал медленно опускаться на его член. Хакс уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько наполненным — а это было только начало. Он зажмурился и обнял Рена за шею, прижимаясь к нему ближе и продолжая потихоньку двигаться.

— Хакс, все нормально? — мягко спросил Рен, и Хакс кивнул, не открывая глаз.

— Нормально, Рен, — отозвался он. — Это приятно.

Хакс почувствовал кивок Рена где-то на уровне груди и осторожно продолжил опускаться на него. Когда Рен был полностью в нем, а Хакс снова сидел у него на коленях, Рен поцеловал его в шею и обвил руками за талию. Они сидели так несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами, Хакс привыкал к ощущению наполненности Реном до предела.

— Мне тоже приятно, — сказал Рен. — Приятно полностью наполнять тебя.   
Он погладил Хакса по животу, спускаясь ниже, к рыжим волосам на лобке, к его возбужденному члену, головка которого уже влажно поблескивала.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Рен и коснулся пальцами головки члена Хакса. Хакс определенно не хотел стонать, но все равно не сдержался.

— Это было «да»? — спросил Рен, снизу вверх заглядывая в глаза Хаксу, — тебе нравится, когда я полностью в тебе?

Хакс кивнул.

— Отлично, — прошептал Рен, всё еще мягко сжимая и лаская головку его члена. — Это хорошо.

Хакс снова застонал, когда Рен провел пальцем над особенно чувствительным местам, все еще не отрывая от него глаз.

— Ты так прекрасен, — сказал Рен и поцеловал его в шею, а потом опустил взгляд.

— Они такие рыжие... — сказал Рен, проводя ладонью по волосам между ног Хакса.

Хакс вздохнул.

— Я в курсе, Рен.

— Что не так? Тебе не нравится? — спросил Рен. 

— Не очень, — ответил Хакс, немного отклоняясь.

— А мне кажется, это очень красиво.

— Просто отлично, но если я не начну двигаться прямо сейчас, то я усну здесь.

Рен плотоядно ухмыльнулся.

— Я жду только вас, генерал.

Хакс закатил глаза и приподнял бедра, Рен снова послушно помог ему. Хакс медленно начал двигаться, но потом приноровился к более бодрому ритму, трахая себя самого Реном. Когда он почувствовал усталость в ногах, Рен подхватил его и продолжил в том же ритме, снова и снова. Хакс закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Рена, который просто не отрывал от него глаз, наслаждаясь каждым выражением на его лице. 

— Хочу, чтобы вы наклонились для меня, генерал, — сказал Рен, встал с Хаксом на руках так, словно он ничего не весил, и аккуратно вышел из него. Рен поставил его на кровать, на четвереньки, опустил ему голову и приподнял задницу. Рен уверенно взял Хакса за бедра и снова вошел в него, на этот раз быстро и жестко.

Хакс хотел было расстроиться от того, насколько легко Рен поднимал и опускал его, но скорость и страсть, с которой его в данный момент трахали, определенно влияли на четкость его мыслей. 

Хакс мог только слушать вскрики Рена, которые становились все громче и громче с каждым движением. И вспомнил его слова о том, насколько громким он может быть во время секса.

— Ты всегда так громко рычишь или нарочно стараешься? — успел произнести Хакс между толчками.

— А ты всегда такой тихий или потерял дар речи из-за меня?

Хакс сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать, когда Рен впился в него с особенной силой.

— Блядь, у тебя отличная задница, генерал, — громко произнес Рен и снова вскрикнул. — Идеальная для ебли.

Хакс застонал, когда Рен изменил угол проникновения и постарался сосредоточиться на удовольствии, а не на словах.

— И твои маленькие бедра просто идеально ложатся в руки, — сказал Рен еще громче, — как нарочно для меня.

— Мои бедра не такие уж и маленькие, — Хакс повернул голову и гневно посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Они настолько узкие, что я, если захочу, их одной рукой обнять смогу и буду дальше тебя ласкать.

Рен снова зарычал, ускоряясь.

— Я не маленький и не узкобедрый, — раздраженно сказал Хакс, сжимая зубы.

— Смеешься? Ты самый худой из всех, кого мне доводилось трахать.

Хакс возвел глаза к потолку, что было сейчас весьма проблематично.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Рен. — Ты, кстати, вообще сколько весишь?

Хакс отметил этот момент, как единственный в истории галактики, где один любовник спрашивал другого о его весе прямо во время секса. Хакс помотал головой. Его член изнывал от желания, и с каждым моментом ситуация накалялась.

— Хотите, чтобы я подрочил вам, генерал?

— Нет.

— Ладно, — просто сказал Рен.

— Да, — мгновенно смягчился Хакс. «Ну и днище».

Рен дотронулся до члена Хакса и начал медленно его поглаживать — вразрез с быстрыми толчками.

— Рен, — прошипел Хакс свозь зубы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я двигался быстрее? И трахал тебя сильнее?

Хакс кивнул.

— Что, прости?

— Да.

— Что «да»?

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты двигался на мне и во мне быстрее и трахал меня сильнее, — раздраженно произнес Хакс. — Блядь, ты просто отвратителен, не удивительно, что Эдуардо...

Рен вбился в него так сильно, что Хаксу показалось, что он на секунду увидел звезды. Рен дрочил ему все быстрее, больше не разговаривая, а только порыкивая, с каждым разом все громче. К тому моменту, когда они оба были близки к оргазму, Рен почти ревел, как дикое животное. Хакс мог поклясться, что он слышал, как Рен, кончая, завыл. Хакс, который обычно никому не позволял извергать в себя свое семя, кончил сам, едва ли не сразу вслед за Реном. Рен вышел из него, и Хакс мгновенно растянулся на простынях, отползая от запачканного места. Он думал, что Рен не из тех, кто приводит себя в порядок после секса, но, похоже, ошибался. Хакс перевернулся на кровати, а Рен скрылся в ванной, чтобы вернуться через пару секунд с полотенцами. Он сел на кровать и подполз к Хаксу. Хакс посмотрел на него, удивленный тем, что Рен предложил одно полотенце ему, а другим промокнул простыни. Хакс просто смотрел, пока Рен убирался, а потом бросил полотенце на пол и устроился рядом с ним. 

— Я могу сегодня поспать на твоей кровати, Хакс? — вежливо спросил Рен.

Хакс посмотрел на него — раскрасневшийся после секса, все еще голый и больше не возбужденный.

— Да, Рен. Ты можешь поспать на моей кровати.

Рен устроился рядом поудобнее и притянул его к себе. Хакс тоже бросил полотенце на пол и позволил Рену обнять его. Но только потому, что был слишком пьян, да и сил решать что хуже — трахаться с Реном или просто спать в его объятьях — у него не осталось. 

Рен выключил свет и прижал Хакса к себе, его дыхание постепенно успокаивалось. Рен несколько раз поцеловал его плечи, бормоча что-то о «прекрасных веснушках», пока они не уснули.


	3. Chapter 3

СОРОК ВОСЬМОЙ ЧАС (7 утра)

На следующее утро Хакс проснулся первым — мир все еще казался зыбким, как будто подернутым белой дымкой, но изнутри медленно поднималась паника; через его грудь была перекинута чья-то тяжелая рука, и чье-то теплое тело крепко прижималось к боку. Голова гудела, во рту было сухо и на вкус отдавало ржавчиной.

Оттолкнув чужую руку, он медленно сел и критически осмотрел комнату. Их одежда лежала на полу мятой кучей, белье внизу, а пиджак с брюками сверху. Хакс был полностью уверен, что они уснули сразу после секса, но все вокруг выглядело так, будто кто-то заказывал что-то в номер. Хакс заметил корзинку с едой, которой точно здесь не было. При более детальном осмотре мысль подтвердилась — Рен определенно снова заказывал еду в номер. Недоеденные чипсы-начо, осевший за ночь шоколад в молочном коктейле со съехавшей по сливкам вишенкой и — да неужели, — миска цветной капусты? 

Хакс обернулся и посмотрел на Рена. Тот все еще спал. Хакс спустил ноги с кровати, чтобы подняться, но был стремительно пойман в процессе.

— Не уходи, — пробормотал Рен.

Хакс раздраженно посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, вы все еще спите.

— Не уходи, — повторил Рен, а потом прокашлялся, — возвращайся в постель.

Хакс вздохнул, но покладисто лег обратно. Рен притянул его ближе и уютно устроился под боком.

— Не хочешь пообниматься немного? — спросил Рен, снова закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в шею Хаксу.

— Нужно идти на утренние доклады, Рен.

Рен поцеловал его в щеку, открыл глаза и хитро улыбнулся.

— Ты такой красивый по утрам, — пробормотал он. — Твои волосы. Мне нравится, когда они такие.

— Какие, растрепанные и вьющиеся? — резко спросил Хакс, вспомнив, что сегодня он спал без своей шелковой шапочки и волосы теперь будут такими гадкими весь день.

— Ага.

— Да? А мне не нравится. 

— У тебя чудесные глаза, — продолжал Рен.

— Ничего особенного, — попытался защититься Хакс.

— У меня встал, — сказал Рен, поцеловал Хакса в плечо и потерся о его бедро. — Любишь утренний секс?

***  
Хакс лежал с широко разведенными ногами, пока Рен медленно трахал его, сжимая бедра огромными ладонями. Несмотря на медленный темп, Хакс чувствовал, что ему уже недолго осталось. Рен был на удивление милым и нежным в постели, но в то же время уверенным и опытным. Он трахал Хакса неторопливо, но с силой. Медленно, но умело, с каждым движением задевая то самое место внутри, от которого у Хакса поджимались пальцы на ногах. Хакс неохотно застонал и почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд Рена.

— У тебя такие маленькие бедра, — сказал Рен, с восторгом глядя, как его пальцы сжимают Хакса. — Я могу повернуть руку...

— Ты собираешься говорить о размерах моих бедер каждый раз, когда мы будем заниматься сексом?

— Не знаю, — сказал Рен. — А ты уже решил, что мы будем заниматься этим часто?

Хакс закатил глаза, а Рен поднял его ноги вверх так, чтобы они уперлись в его грудь, и поцеловал его в голень.

— Твои щиколотки такие...

— Пожалуйста, давай без комментариев о моих размерах, — перебил Хакс. — Просто трахни меня.

— Так точно, генерал, — сказал Рен, вбиваясь в него сильнее. Хакс подавился вдыхаемым воздухом и беспокойно завозился в ответ на смену угла проникновения.

— Блин. Извини. Я сделал больно? — мягко спросил Рен, немного замедляясь.

— Ммм, вот так получше, — сказал Хакс, имея в виду смену темпа. Рен поцеловал его ногу несколько раз, извиняясь за предыдущее действие, и продолжил медленно трахать его. 

— Какая у тебя любимая поза? — спросил Рен.

— Что? Поза в постели?

— Нет. В хоккее.

— Что?!

— Да, поза в постели.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Хакс. — Эта. 

Сказать по правде, он обычно занимался сексом всего в трех позах, включая ту, в которой он был на четвереньках с Реном прошлой ночью и ту, в которой они были сейчас. С бывшим парнем они предпочитали миссионерскую. И снова Хакс попытался спрятать эту мысль, пока Рен не услышал ее.

— Потом попробуем другие, — сказал Рен. — После еды. Как думаешь, на завтрак уже накрыли?

— Ты можешь помолчать?

Рен передернул плечами и снова поцеловал ногу Хакса, а потом начал отдрачивать ему. Хакс закрыл глаза, решив насладиться сексом в тишине до конца.

Это не продлилось и пяти секунд.

— Знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я болтал, но можно я скажу еще кое-что? — прошептал Рен, все еще лаская Хакса.

Хакс приоткрыл один глаз.

— Господи, Рен. Что на этот раз?

— У тебя очень красивый член. Позже я бы хотел отсосать тебе.

Хакс закатил глаза, но подумал, что это вполне приемлемый повод для прерывания тишины.

— Хорошо, Рен. Позже. Но только если ты дашь мне кончить в тишине и спокойствии.

— Окей, заметано, — поспешно сказал Рен.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хакс. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, — сказал Рен, раздвигая ноги Хакса и ускоряя движения. Хакс хотел сделать ему замечание за возобновившуюся болтовню, вопреки их договоренности, но Рен трахал его слишком хорошо. Хакс так и не смог вымолвить ни одного связного слова, пока Рен двигался в нем сильно и быстро, лаская его член, пока они оба не кончили — сперва Хакс, и Рен почти сразу за ним. Когда они отдышались, Рен вышел из него и чуть наклонился, все еще стоя между его ногами.

— Возьми меня за шею, генерал, — Хакс закатил глаза и попытался сохранить невозмутимое лицо, но все равно улыбнулся, цепляясь за шею Рена и снова обхватывая его ногами за пояс. Рен приподнял его, бережно поддерживая под ягодицы, и перенес в ванную.

Они принимали душ вместе, и Хакс ненавидел то, как Рен моет свои длинные волосы, ненавидел его покрытые мылом мускулы и то, как вода стекает по его груди и спине. Хакс домылся как можно быстрее, чтобы снова случайно не возбудиться, и выскочил из душа первым. Он намазал щеки кремом для бритья и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Великий Генерал Хакс. Свежевымытый, только что из совместного душа с Кайло Реном. Свежеоттраханый Кайло Реном. Дважды. Мучимый желанием, чтобы Кайло Рен вышел из душа прямо сейчас, обнял его со спины, поцеловал в шею и снова быстро трахнул у стены, прежде чем они спустятся вниз и посмотрят на результаты своих вчерашних посиделок.

Рен вышел из душа спустя несколько минут после Хакса и тоже намазался кремом для бритья; волосы замотал полотенцем, зато совершенно не озаботился обернуть что-нибудь вокруг пояса, все еще оставаясь возмутительно голым.

— Ты такой милый по утрам, генерал, — сказал Рен, глядя на их отражения в зеркале.

— Можешь больше не заигрывать со мной, Рен, — отозвался Хакс. — Ты уже успешно залез мне в штаны.

— Я не заигрываю, а просто говорю правду, — ответил Рен.

Они оба закончили бриться и оделись, стараясь придать себе вид, наиболее приличествующий высокопоставленным офицерам Первого Ордена, несмотря на ужасное похмелье и беспокойные мысли о том, что их может ожидать внизу. Где-то в углу звякнул айфон Хакса, и он потянулся проверить сообщения.

— Так, у меня пропал световой меч. И шлем. И плащ с капюшоном. И даже перчатки! — перечислял Рен, пока одевался. Хакс не слушал его — он в ужасе смотрел на экран айфона. За ночь Фазма завалила его сообщениями, на которые он технически не мог ответить.

Фазма: Генерал, все в порядке?  
Фазма: Что у вас там за херня?  
Фазма: ЛИТРОБОЛ?! СЕРЬЕЗНО?!  
Фазма: И ТЫ играешь в литробол c Реном?!  
Фазма: Он держит тебя за талию?  
Фазма: Он ВСЕ ЕЩЕ держит тебя за талию?  
Фазма: Вы там что, целуетесь?!  
Фазма: Ладно, поцелуй. ТЫ ЧТО, ЦЕЛУЕШЬСЯ С КАЙЛО РЕНОМ???????  
Фазма: Хакс. ТЫ ЦЕЛУЕШЬСЯ С КАЙЛО РЕНОМ.  
Фазма: !!!!!!!!!!!  
Фазма: Хакс? Ты здесь? Вы там еще не трахаетесь?  
Фазма: Миллисент разочарована и гордится тобой одновременно.  
Фазма: Доброе утро, генерал. Срочно в инст по тегу #первыйорденжжот!  
Фазма: Спойлер — вы с Кайло Реном целуетесь где-то на 51-й фотографии, но ты там такой счастлииивый!  
Фазма: Ну и как тебе секс?

Хакс перешел по хэштегу и к своему абсолютному леденящему ужасу увидел — да, те самые 50 с лишним фотографий с ним и Реном, слившихся в страстном поцелуе. Хакс буквально ощутил, как душа уходит в пятки без всяких преувеличений.

— Рен, — произнес он.

— Да-да?

— У тебя есть инстаграм?

— Неа.

— Что ж, насколько я могу судить, у Фазмы и почти у всех вокруг он есть, — Хакс ощутил как кровь отлила от лица. — И наши поцелуи вчера засняли. Я думаю, где-то даже видео есть. 

Хаксово проклятое любопытство заставило его прокрутить экран, найти видео и включить его — Рен наклонился над его плечом чтобы тоже посмотреть. Они целовались в баре, Хакс судорожно вцепился в его плечи, а Рен обхватил его за пояс. Они целовались как давние любовники, оба улыбались в процессе и не спешили, зная, что другой никуда не денется. Под видео был комментарий от Фазмы. Capt_Phas: «Вы, ребят, такие няшки! #злыекосмическиебойфренды». У видео было 670 лайков.

— Мы знамениты! Смотри, хэштег «злые космические бойфренды» в трендах! — сказал Рен, улыбаясь и целуя Хакса в макушку, — И да, мы реально няшки. 

— Нет! — он бросил на Рена испепеляющий взгляд. — Мы не знамениты, по крайней мере, не в той сфере, в которой нужно. Мы не милые. И мы не бойфренды!

— Неа, бойфренды. Фазма так сказала, — заметил Рен и указал на хэштег. — Видишь: злые космические бойфренды?

Хакс отложил телефон и уронил лицо в руки.

— Мы не должны были целоваться на людях, — простонал он.

— А по-моему, почки уже отвалились, генерал. И пить Боржоми поздновато....

— Мы коллеги. Я — генерал. Это непрофессионально! 

— Короче. Ежели кадровики прибегут с претензиями, то вали все на меня, ладно? Технически, я в первом ордене не работаю, — сказал Рен, пожимая плечами, — Даже моя зарплата по их бухгалтерии не проходит. Я независимый подрядчик — фрилансер. У меня и ИНН есть — 1099...

— Всё пропало! — простонал Хакс, вскинув руки.

— Ничего не пропадало, все будет хорошо, — утешил его Рен. — Я обещаю.

Хакс снова уткнулся в ладони, Рен присел перед ним и погладил его по колену.

— Хакс? Малыш?

Хакс поднял глаза.

— Как-как ты меня назвал?!

— Хакс.

— Нет, после этого, — произнес Хакс, нехорошо щурясь.

— Малыш?

Хакс попытался еще раз испепелить Рена взглядом.

— Не смей.

— Прошу прощения, генерал.

Хакс снова закрыл лицо руками.

— Все будет в порядке, зай. Я обещаю. Пойдем, я ужасно голодный, — сказал Рен. — Как думаешь, у них есть блинчики?

СОРОК ДЕВЯТЫЙ ЧАС (8 утра)

К тому, что представлял из себя сейчас вестибюль, было сложно подготовиться. В центре обретался огромный костер в стиле «Повелителя Мух» — в инсталляции принимали участие остатки столов и стульев, попавшие под руку отряду со световым мечом. Почти все люстры были вырваны с мясом. Плюшевые вестибюльные диванчики были принесены в жертву и сожжены на костре. Водопад с иллюминацией превратился в что-то среднее между урной и сливным стоком, в котором плавали чашки и сырные палочки вместе с форменными фуражками и кителями Первого Ордена. А плитка в некоторых местах была оторвана и разбита в мелкое крошево.

Вход в зал для завтрака был перегорожен желтой полицейской лентой. Позади можно было разглядеть урон, нанесенный тем же световым мечом — все столешницы и бытовая техника лежали в руинах. Пол был равномерно покрыт отвратительной смесью из всевозможных сухих завтраков и хлопьев. Соковыжималки не избежали печальной участи остальной техники и были разрублены пополам, оранжевые и розовые потоки сочились из их баков. Прямо на желтую ленту была приклеена написанная от руки записка: «Сегодняшний завтрак отменяется. Приносим извинения за неудобства. — Персонал отеля».

В вестибюле суетились медсестры из ближайшей местной поликлиники, оказывая первую помощь раненым офицерам, гостям и отельному персоналу. Рен с Хаксом понятия не имели, как можно было получить столько разных травм за одну ночь. У одного мужчины рука была на перевязи, у другого — забинтована голова, а у одной леди — повязка на глазу. Мимо проковылял адмирал на костылях, а один офицер просто лежал и стонал от какой-то невидимой невооруженным глазом раны. Через все лобби тянулся след из разбросанной форменной одежды Первого Ордена, красных стаканчиков для пивного пинг-понга и гриссини. Отряд-со-световым-мечом вернул бумбокс, украденный из класса зумбы, правда, вдребезги разбитым. Фотография Галактической Империи на главном экране рябила помехами. Сверху бежала новостная строка, которая сообщала, что мэр объявил в городе чрезвычайное положение.

Но бару досталось больше всех. Очерченный мелом контур тела на полу. Папка Хакса, забытая там, выглядела так, будто ее переехал мотоцикл. Все его любовно выписанные заметки с предыдущего дня были разбросаны по полу и затоптаны грязными ботинками. Здесь, возле бара, тоже был костер, правда, поменьше вестибюльного. Почти все бутылки на стене бара были разбиты, а из некоторых даже сделали коктейль Молотова. Шлем Рена болтался на заостренной ножке стула, из которой сделали что-то вроде дикарского копья. Главный детектив кореллианской полиции попросил их не входить, чтобы не затоптать улики до приезда команды судмедэкспертов. Они должны были снять отпечатки со шлема Рена и полиция пообещала прислать его позже, по почте.

Хакс пытался прокрутить в голове предыдущие сорок с лишним часов своей жизни, чтобы понять, каким образом он скатился от практически идеала существования до абсолютного днища. Ответ напрашивался сам собой: Рен. Хакс резко повернулся к нему.

— Это ты во всем виноват.

— Кто, я?

— Да, ты.

— Это как это, интересно?!

— Ты затеял эту абсолютно нелепую вечеринку.

— А вот и нет. Ты принес мне выпивку. Я всего лишь хотел вернуться в номер, съесть немного тарталеток с беконом и посмотреть новый эпизод «Девочек»!

Хакс вздохнул и потер переносицу двумя пальцами. Он действительно своими руками преподнес коктейль прямо под нос Рену. Так что же получается, во всем виноват на самом деле он?

— Генерал, — обратился к нему один из отельных менеджеров. — Мы можем поговорить?

***

Рен и Хакс прошли вслед за менеджером к стойке ресепшена или, точнее, к тому, что от нее осталось — она выглядела так, будто рядом произошел маленький взрыв. Отельный менеджер выглядел избитым: рука на перевязи, синяк под глазом, а под левой рукой — костыль, на который он тяжело опирался при ходьбе. Световой меч Рена уже лежал здесь, упакованный в прозрачный мешок для экспертизы — очевидно, компания, которая игралась с ним, просто бросила его, как только уничтожила все, что считала нужным.

— Я думаю, мы можем смело сказать, что второй день Оружейного Симпозиума Первого Ордена отменяется, — произнес менеджер.

Хакс и Рен синхронно кивнули, с сочувствием уставившись на беднягу. На его бейджике было написано «Дуэйн» и маленькая подпись снизу гордо сообщала «Менеджер Отеля. 25 лет идеальной службы!»

Хакс еще раз оглянулся на разбитый и загаженный отель Дуэйна. И подумал, что это все вполне могло оказаться концом двадцатипятилетней карьеры идеального менеджера.

— Мы вынуждены попросить весь офицерский состав Первого Ордена собраться и покинуть территорию отеля немедленно. 

— Понимаю, — серьезно согласился Хакс, немного огорчившись из-за того, что он не сможет услышать основную презентацию о новой линии полуавтоматических бластеров. 

— В городе объявлено чрезвычайное положение, а это значит, что все рейсы отменены.

— Оу, — сказали Рен и Хакс одновременно.

— Мы надеемся, что персонал Первого Ордена найдет другие места проживания, чтобы дождаться, пока откроют воздушное...

— БЕН!

Рен вдруг стремительно побледнел. Хакс растерянно обернулся. Кричал какой-то совершенно незнакомый ему мужчина, рядом с которым стояла генерал Сопротивления Лея Органа.

— Рен? Этот человек к тебе обращается?

— Нет.

— Ты уверен? Потому что...

— БЕН!

Рен стоял неподвижно, даже не думая оборачиваться.

— Мы уходим, — сказал Рен, хватая Хакса под локоть. — Извините за беспорядок. Пришлите нам счет, — быстро выдохнул он и потянул Хакса за собой.

— БЕН.

— Рен. Этот мужчина определенно зовет тебя.

— Нет-нет-нет.

— Это твое имя? Бен?

— Нет.

— Кайло Рен! — прозвучало на этот раз.

Они остановились, и Рен повернулся — отпираться было бесполезно, этот странный человек обращался именно к ним. Рен возвел глаза к потолку.

— Боже, Хан, прекрати орать на ровном месте, — сказал он, понижая голос. — Нам нельзя пересекаться на глазах у всех!

Хакс молча уставился на них.

— Ах, значит, на ровном месте! Ты видел, во что превратился этот отель? Этот город? Везде следы твоего светового меча, Бен!

— Да, но я ничего не делал! — пытался защититься Рен.

— Бен? — спросил Хакс.

— Что? — огрызнулся Рен.

— Тебя правда зовут Бен? — тупо повторил Хакс. — Кто эти люди?

— Мы его родители, Хакс, — внесла ясность Лея.

— Генерал Органа, — Хакс с трудом совладал с собой, чтобы кивнуть. — Рад наконец познакомиться с вами.

Теперь глаза закатила Лея.

— Что ты натворил, Бен?

— Я, мам, ничего не натворил.

— Мы слышали, что в городе будет Первый Орден, но даже не представляли, что здесь все настолько плохо, — Лея печально покачала головой.

— Тебя зовут Бен Органа? — продолжал упорствовать Хакс.

— По правде, все не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд, — сказал Рен. В этот момент последняя чудом державшаяся до этого люстра с грохотом упала где-то у него за спиной.

— Органа-Соло, — вмешался Хан, выходя вперед. — Бен Органа-Соло.

— Теперь я — Кайло Рен, папа, — злобно процедил Рен. — Да что вы вообще здесь делаете?

— Пытались устроить себе отпуск, — сказала Лея.

— Наш семейный психотерапевт порекомендовал этот отель, чтобы мы уехали от суеты и уделили время друг другу, — Хан осмотрел все разрушения в вестибюле и снова взглянул прямо в глаза Рену. — А ты все испортил.

— Да ничего я не портил! — повторил Рен.

В это время к ним осторожно подковылял отельный менеджер вместе с одним из офицеров кореллианской полиции.

— Простите, мистер Рен, но мы также получили жалобы от семьи, занимающей номер рядом с вашим. У вас был какой-то спор прошлой ночью? Определенно, был слышен страшный шум. Все в порядке? Вы не хотите ни о чем заявить? 

— У нас все в порядке, — сказал Рен, поворачиваясь спиной к своим родителям. — Это был всего лишь очень громкий секс. Потому что я всю ночь был наверху и трахал своего парня, а не уничтожал этот отель и этот город.

Хакс покраснел до ушей. Хан закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Так значит, никаких жалоб на домашнее насилие? — уточнил офицер.

— Нет, — отрезал Рен и повернулся обратно к Хану и Лее.

— Мы уезжаем, — заявил он им, снова схватил Хакса под руку и потянул прочь.

— Бен, — произнес Хан, на этот раз куда мягче. — Подожди.

— Нет.

— Бен! — воскликнула Лея. Рен вздохнул и снова обернулся.

— Мам, ну что такое? Меня зовут не «Бен».

— Это твой парень? — Лея кивнула в сторону Хакса.

— Нет! — тут же сказал Хакс.

— Да, — сказал Рен.

Хан кивнул с нечитаемым лицом.

— Рад, что вы оба уже разобрались с этим вопросом.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросила Лея. — Мы едва получили разрешение на посадку.

— Просто люди сильно напились и украли мой световой меч, — ответил Рен. — Ну, или как-то так. Все не настолько плохо!

Хан еще раз огляделся.

— Да, нефигово вы погуляли.

— Что вам нужно? — прямо спросил Рен, закатывая глаза.

— Представь нас своему парню, — сказала Лея.

— Вы уже знаете Хакса.

— Не в качестве твоего парня.

— Я не его парень, — повторил Хакс.

— А что произошло с Эдуардо? — спросила Лея.

— Мы расстались, — ответил Рен.

— Эдуардо бросил тебя, — уточнил Хан. Рен выразительно посмотрел на отца.

— А мы с ним пару дней назад ходили пропустить по стаканчику, — сказал Хан, пожимая плечами.

Рен раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Почему ты вообще пьешь с Эдуардо?

Хан снова пожал плечами очень знакомым жестом.

— Ну, ты не появляешься дома и не проводишь время со своим стариком, а твоя мать не любит пить со мной.

— Так возьми Чуи! Ты не можешь просто так тусить с моими друзьями, пап!

— У Чуи безалкогольный пост на 90 дней.

Рен снова прогулялся взглядом по потолку.

— Нам нужно идти.

— Куда это? — насмешливо произнес Хан. — Все рейсы отменили, Бен.

ПЯТИДЕСЯТЫЙ ЧАС (9 утра)

Рен, Хакс, Лея и Хан стояли на тротуаре с вещами и ждали заказанное яндекс-такси, наблюдая за тем, как люди толпами покидают отель и всю прилегающую к нему территорию. Озадаченные офицеры Первого Ордена и другие гости, которым не повезло оказаться именно здесь, медленно брели вдоль дороги, пытаясь отвоевать себе такси во всеобщей давке. Родители старались держать своих детей поближе, таксисты переговаривались с клиентами прямо через люки в крышах автомобилей, а какой-то из младших адмиралов блевал в горшок с цветком. Рен успел переодеться из «Кайло Рена» в очень тесные черные джинсовые шорты, белую футболку и сандали. Хакс поверить не мог, что это все могло случиться с ним.

— Это ж гребаный конец света какой-то, — задумчиво протянул Хан, осматриваясь.

Рен вздохнул.

— Все не настолько плохо, — сказал он, закатив глаза, и в этот момент над его головой, быстро теряя высоту, пронесся самолет. Судя по далекому грохоту, самолет разбился за чертой города, но все, как по команде, пораженно застыли. Где-то истошно заорал младенец.

Рен проверил по яндекс-приложению, где сейчас их автомобиль — тот выехал ровно пять минут назад. Дуэйн оказался настолько мил, что забронировал для Леи с Ханом «апартаменты» через booking.com, ведь номер, который предназначался для них в этом отеле, подожгли за несколько часов до их прибытия. Родители Рена любезно предложили им с Хаксом поехать с ними. 

— Можно мы позавтракаем, когда такси приедет? — спросил Рен, одновременно завязывая волосы в пучок на макушке, — Есть хочу просто ужасно.

***

Рен попросил водителя высадить их у ближайшей «Шоколадницы». Они сели за столик на четверых, а соседний полностью завалили своими вещами. Рен попросил цветные мелки и бумагу, на которой обычно рисовали дети в ожидании заказа. Когда все, наконец, уселись, Рен начал рисовать световой меч. Свой настоящий световой меч он держал на коленях, страшно довольный тем, что его все-таки вернули. Его родители попросили спрятать оружие в сумку, но он отказался.

— Генерал Органа, а вы уверены, что вы здесь не для того чтобы узнать всю информацию о новом оружии Первого Ордена? — насмешливо поддел Рен.

Лея закатила глаза, но не перестала изучать меню.

— Делать мне нечего, только слушать восторженные завывания о свистелках и перделках, которые вы каждый гребаный год навинчиваете на свои копеечные бластеры во имя чесания ЧСВ.

— ЧС... что? — начал, было, Хан, но прикусил язык и уставился обратно в меню.

— Так как давно вы двое начали встречаться? — спросила Лея светским тоном.

Рен пожал плечами и начал закрашивать клинок светового меча красным.

— Несколько часов назад.

— Мы не встречаемся, — напомнил им Хакс.

— Ага, Эдуардо тоже так поначалу говорил, — сказал Хан.

Хакс закатил глаза, уткнулся в меню и сделал глоток кофе, гадая, как вообще он оказался здесь — в «Шоколаднице» с Кайло Реном Беном Органа-Соло и его родителями, в то время как он должен был сидеть на конференции и слушать доклады на важные темы, касающиеся нового вооружения.

— А потом они жили долго и счастливо целых шесть лет, — как ни в чем не бывало закончил Хан.

Хакс едва не подавился своим кофе и уставился на Рена, вытаращив глаза. Рен избегал его взгляда, уткнувшись в рисунок.

— Ты шесть лет встречался с Эдуардо?!

Рен закатил глаза.

— Ну-у-у, шесть, это если округлить... По правде, где-то пять с половиной. И мы расходились — сходились каждые несколько недель, так что... — Рен закончил раскрашивать световой меч красным мелком и добавил, — так что если вычесть все наши размолвки, в общем и целом мы встречались четыре с половиной года.

— Пиздец, — тихо пробормотал Хакс. Хан не сдержал ехидного смешка и долил себе еще кофе.

— Бен, солнышко, скоро подойдет официант, — сказала Лея. — Оторвись немного от рисунка и выбери, что будешь на завтрак.

— А я уже выбрал, — ответил Рен, все еще сосредоточенно что-то вырисовывая, даже высунув язык от старания. — Я буду стопку блинчиков с клубникой и банановым кремом, а еще бекон с сосисками и глазунью из двух яиц.

Хан и Лея синхронно закатили глаза.

— А ты что будешь, зайчик? — сказал Рен, обращаясь к Хаксу.

— Рен! — испуганно выдохнул Хакс. — Господи, я же просил тебя не называть меня так!

— Извиняюсь, генерал.

Хакс покачал головой и спрятался за меню.

— Что у тебя еще нового, Бен? — поинтересовался Хан. — Когда мы созванивались в последний раз, ты говорил, что хочешь купить дерево у нового застройщика на Эндоре.

У Рена внезапно загорелись глаза, и он даже отложил карандаш.

— О, подай мне рюкзак!

Хан потянулся через весь стол и передал Рену рюкзак. Тот достал свой айпэд, выбрал среди галереи то самое фото со своим деревом и показал родителям.

— Вот, скоро внесу первый залог. Надеюсь успеть на этой неделе, — похвастался Рен. — Это всего на пять рядов ниже вашего. Около километра.

— О, милый, это так чудесно, — проворковала Лея. — Дерево такое старое.

Рен кивнул.

— Да, они сказали, что ему несколько сотен лет. Я надеюсь успеть купить дерево и закончить домик к следующему Дню Битвы за Эндор.

Хакс снова вытаращился на него поверх меню.

— Ты празднуешь День Битвы за Эндор?!

Рен пожал плечами.

— Конечно.

— Это все равно, что праздновать падение Галактической Империи!

— Ага, — ответил Рен. — И без этого прекрасного события Первого Ордена бы вообще не было.

Хакс уничтожил его взглядом и снова вернулся к меню.

— Котик, это весело. Отличная еда, музыка, танцы и ежегодный салют. Ты должен пойти со мной в этом году. Можем остановиться в моем домике на дереве.

Хакс издал нечто среднее между криком и яростным всхлипом и выскочил из-за стола. А потом, у всех на глазах, скрылся в недрах кафе.

— Ты его до кондрашки довести хочешь? — поинтересовался Хан.

Рен закатил глаза.

— Да все в порядке!

— Почему ты вообще здесь с ним оказался? Где Фазма? — продолжал Хан.

— Она заболела. Осталась на «Финализаторе» присматривать за Миллисент.

— Какой еще Миллисент? — спросила Лея.

— Это кошка Хакса, — ответил Рен, отложил айпэд и вернулся к карандашам. — Можете мне дать номер вашего прораба? Я хочу сделать бассейн в домике на дереве.

— По-моему, бассейн туда не влезет, — с сомнением произнесла Лея. — Может, тебе стоит сходить за Хаксом?

— Да влезет, конечно. Если маленький, — сказал Рен и бросил взгляд в сторону, куда ушел Хакс. — Он в порядке. Небольшой нервный срыв, может быть... Я не особо ему нравлюсь.

— Так вы встречаетесь или нет? — Лея удивленно приподняла бровь.

— Ну-у, не совсем, — протянул Рен.

— Но ты хочешь с ним встречаться? — вставил Хан.

Рен пожал плечами, и в этот момент к ним подошла официантка.

— Вы готовы сделать заказ?

— Да! — сказал Рен.

— Милый, но Хакс еще не вернулся.

— Ничего-ничего, — сказал Рен, поворачиваясь к официантке. — Я буду блинчики с клубникой и банановым кремом, а еще бекон с сосисками и глазунью из двух яиц. А он будет... Что там у вас есть овощного?

***

Когда Хакс вернулся к столику, он заметил, что все меню куда-то пропали. Он сел обратно на свое место.

— А что случилось с меню?

— Официантка пришла за заказом, а я слишком голоден, чтобы ждать, пока ты справишься со своей панической атакой и вернешься. Так что я попросил принести что-нибудь овощное. Она сказала, что у них есть «Огородный Омлет».

— Ты заказал для меня? — шокировано произнес Хакс.

— Ага, — ответил Рен и закончил рисовать. — И еще я нарисовал тебе подарок. — Он повернул картинку. — Это мы, возле моего командного шаттла, и у тебя в руке мой световой меч.

Хакс внимательно осмотрел рисунок — тот был на удивление хорош. Также не хотелось признавать вслух, но он действительно думал заказать себе огородный омлет.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Рен.

— Да, отлично.

Хан и Лея с подозрением посматривали в их сторону.

— Что ж, Хакс, расскажете, откуда вы? — спросила Лея.

— Арканис, — пробормотал Хакс.

— Ах, Академия. Конечно же, — кивнула Лея. — Ваши родители все еще живут там?

— У меня нет родителей, — ответил Хакс как можно более безразлично.

— М-м, — Лея невозмутимо сделала глоток кофе.

— Я тоже всем так говорю, — добавил Рен.

Хакс закатил глаза. Рен взялся за какую-то новую картинку. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, наблюдая за тем, как он рисует. Хакс пил свой кофе, пусть даже уже немного остывший и невкусный. 

— Вчера Хакс кормил меня овощами, — вдруг заявил Рен.

Хан и Лея застыли с удивленными лицами.

— Я съел цветную капусту, морковку, просто капусту, брокколи и кабачок, — тщательно перечислил Рен.

— Что, правда?! — изумилась Лея.

— Это был шантаж, — пояснил Хакс. — Мне пришлось сказать ему, что я перестану расспрашивать его о бывших парнях и расскажу о своих, если он будет есть овощи.

Хан расхохотался.

Рен тоже улыбался, но внезапно резко нахмурился. Он выпрямился на стуле, будто кол проглотил, и страшно округлил глаза. На несколько секунд он застыл на месте, запустив руку в волосы, Хан, Лея и Хакс непонимающе уставились на него в ответ.

— Бен? — осторожно позвала Лея.

— Тише, — отмахнулся Рен. — Что-то не так.

— Что такое?

Рен тупо смотрел перед собой несколько секунд, а затем повернулся к Лее.

— Что ты сделала? 

— Что?!

Послышался звук взрыва — где-то южнее от них. Окна в кафе затряслись, завизжали сигнализации на машинах, где-то снова зарыдал младенец.

— Сюда прибыло Сопротивление. Что ты сделала? — продолжал настаивать Рен.

— Я ничего не делала! — воскликнула Лея. — Я не давала приказ Сопротивлению лететь сюда!

— Что ж, значит, кто-то другой отдал этот приказ, генерал, — прошипел Рен сквозь зубы. — Мы должны убираться отсюда. Они пришли за тобой, Хакс.

— За мной? — глупо переспросил Хакс, округляя глаза. Лея вскочила из-за стола.

— Да, за тобой. Их цель это ты, — сказал Рен, глядя в окно туда, откуда послышался взрыв.

Лея уже вбивала чей-то номер на телефоне.

— Сопротивление знает, что ты здесь, и теперь ты в опасности. Вот почему ты вообще не должен был лететь на эту конференцию, — Рен быстро засунул разноцветные мелки и айпэд обратно в рюкзак. — Я должен доставить тебя в безопасное место.

— По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, — попытался успокоить его Хан.

— Нет, пап, — огрызнулся Рен. — Хакс, я должен обеспечить твою безопасность, а потом вернуться за остальными.

— Вернуться?

— Да, в отель.

— Другие офицеры тоже в опасности?

— Ну конечно же, ведь здесь Сопротивление! — Рен прицепил свой световой меч прямо на пояс джинсовых шорт. — Вся командующая верхушка Первого Ордена в одном ёбаном месте. О чем вы вообще думали.

Из кухни вышла официантка с их заказами на подносах. Рен смерил ее взглядом.

— Можно это все завернуть с собой?

ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ПЕРВЫЙ ЧАС (10 утра)

Рен, Хан и Хакс стояли на тротуаре рядом с «Шоколадницей» со всеми своими вещами — плюс завтрак в пластиковых контейнерах, — и ждали новое яндекс-такси. Ситуация вокруг накалялась. Мимо них, в сторону взрыва, на предельной скорости пролетали машины скорой помощи и пожарные. Движение было почти перекрыто из-за всех тех, кто пытался выбраться из города. Полицейские патрульные строили баррикады на основных улицах. Рен стоял рядом с Хаксом, готовый броситься защищать его в любой момент, со световым мечом в одной руке и с пакетом с блинчиками с клубникой и банановым кремом в другой.

Рен проверил яндекс-приложение: их такси, Тойота, была все еще в трех минутах езды от них.

— Блядь, — пробормотал он.

Рен постоянно осматривался, сканируя окружающее пространство всеми чувствами и разве что не подрагивая ушами от напряжения. Чуть поодаль Лея нервно мерила шагами улицу и кричала прямо в телефонную трубку, в надежде узнать, кто отдал этот приказ.

— Мне срочно нужно обратно в отель, — произнес Рен. — Папа, забери Хакса в ту квартиру, что нашел вам Дуэйн.

Хан посмотрел на него с невозмутимым выражением на лице. 

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я няньчился с генералом Первого Ордена.

— Ну па-ап, — Рен закатил глаза. — Он не просто генерал, а еще и мой парень. 

— Я не твой парень. И могу сам добраться до квартиры, Рен.

— Пап, ты можешь позаботиться о его безопасности? — спросил Рен, напрочь игнорируя слова Хакса.

Хан тоже возвел глаза к небу.

— Да, Бен. Я присмотрю за твоим бойфрендом. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение — тебе бы лучше остаться с Эдуардо. С Эдуардо такая херня бы никогда не приключилась.

— Я не хочу обсуждать сейчас Эдуардо, пап, — Рен повернулся к Хаксу. — Как только в отеле все будет чисто, я вернусь за тобой. А потом мы улетим отсюда.

— Воздушное пространство закрыто, Рен, — сказал Хакс.

— Блядь, — снова ругнулся Рен.

К ним вернулась Лея, которая разве что не дымилась от возмущения.

— Этот приказ никто не отдавал!

— В смысле, никто не знает, кто отдал приказ? — спросил Рен.

— Ваши солдаты что, мобилизуются и выступают сами по себе? — едко поинтересовался Хакс. — А вот мои бы штурмовики никогда...

— Это вопрос об уровне моей компетентности, генерал? — сухо ответила Лея.

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Нет, всего лишь о дисциплине и квалифицированности ваших солдат.

Кварталом ниже что-то снова взорвалось.

— Ой, опять этот срач, только не сейчас, умоляю, — сказал Рен, обращаясь к Хаксу и Лее.

Их яндекс-такси медленно подъехало к тротуару. Рен открыл багажник, впихнул туда вещи, с трудом закрыл его, а затем засунул Хакса на маленькое заднее сидение и приземлился рядом. Водитель оказался ужасающе старым дедушкой, который с интересом щурился на карту в своем телефоне поверх очков, пытаясь сообразить в какую сторону ехать. Рен вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Сэр, я могу помочь вам с картой.

Дедушка продолжал щуриться — пока Лея втискивалась на заднее сидение, зажав Хакса между собой с Реном, пока Хан устраивался на переднем сидении. Лея снова держала у уха телефон, но на этот раз кричала на кого-то другого. Лея разъяренно хлопнула дверью. Все бережно прижимали к себе коробки с едой.

Водитель продолжал подслеповато щуриться в телефон.

— Сэр? — произнес Рен, на этот раз громче.

Дедушка вздрогнул и поднял голову.

— Я могу помочь вам с картой. Нам нужно проехать всего восемь кварталов на юг отсюда.

— Да, конечно. Отлично! — дедушка улыбнулся и начал медленно вставлять телефон в подставку на передней панели автомобиля. — Ужасно трудно разобраться в карте по этой штуке. — Он все еще сражался с подставкой, — Сынок мне ее поставил, но я первый день в яндекс-такси, так что я до сих пор, так сказать устраняю неполадки.

— Блеск. Мы немного торопимся, сэр. Может, мой отец поможет вам с телефоном, чтобы мы уже поехали?

— У меня это первый айфон. А до этого с кнопочками был, а тут взяли и этот выдали, с экраном только...

Хан отобрал у него телефон и с остервенением запихал в подставку. Таксист медленно попытался завести двигатель автомобиля.

— А вы какими судьбами у нас? Отдохнуть, небось, приехали? — спросил он, настраивая зеркало заднего вида.

— Я здесь по работе, — ответил Рен. — И пожалуйста, нам нужно доехать как можно быстрее. 

— И кем же вы работаете? — спросил таксист, аккуратно выруливая на дорогу.

— Долгая история, — пробормотал Рен, нервно глядя на то, как клубится дым над отелем где-то вдалеке.

Водитель медленно влился в поток машин, ускоряясь до невозможных 40 километров в час.

— Сэр, вы не могли бы ехать побыстрее, пожалуйста? — взмолился Рен.

— Вы слышали, что в городе чрезвычайное положение? — сказал водитель, вывернул вправо и остановился, чтобы пропустить скорую.

— О, да, — произнес Рен, начиная раздражаться.

Лея закончила говорить по телефону и отключила его.

— Так и не узнали, кто отдал приказ? — невинно поинтересовался Хакс.

— Не начинайте опять, генерал.

— Оооо, генерал? — удивился дедушка, глядя на Хакса в зеркало заднего вида. — Вы из военных?

— Да, — коротко подтвердил Хакс.

— Нет, — бросила Лея.

— Я действительно военный.

— Нет, ты не военный.

— Сэр, не могли бы вы ехать чуть быстрее? — снова попросил Рен.

— Оставь водителя в покое, Бен. — вмешался Хан.

— Я с трудом могу назвать Первый Орден военной организацией, — прошипела Лея.

— А как бы вы назвали нас, генерал?

— Ого, так вы тоже генерал? — дедушка посмотрел на Лею. — И вы из военных?

— Да.

— Нет, она не из военных.

— Извините, сэр, но нам бы ускориться..

— Бен! Отстань от него, не видишь — он делает все что может!

— Зрение что-то пошаливает, вот лихачить особо и не берусь, — объяснил дедушка. 

— Рен, давай поменяемся местами! Я не хочу сидеть рядом с твоей матерью. Она только что ущипнула меня.

— Мама! Ты ущипнула моего парня?

— Он заслужил!

Рен и Хакс с трудом переползли друг через друга, меняясь местами на маленьком заднем сидении Тойоты Приус.

— И я не твой парень, — прошипел Хакс, как только они снова уселись. Водитель свернул вправо, пропуская очередную скорую.

— Мой сын как раз ищет себе парня, — сказал он, подмигнув Хаксу в зеркале заднего вида. — Дать его телефончик? Ему нравятся рыжие.

ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ВТОРОЙ ЧАС (11 утра)

Семь кварталов и 45 минут спустя они все-таки доехали до отеля.

— Ладно, — сказал Рен, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и говорить очень вежливо. — Я выйду здесь, но хочу попросить вас доставить всех остальных пассажиров по адресу, который я вбил в ваш телефон.

— Да? — таксист выглядел весьма удивленным, — А так тоже можно?

— Да.

Он с подозрением покосился на телефон. 

— Ой, да, вижу, — сказал он, глядя на экран поверх очков. — Хорошо!

Таксист щурился на телефон так же, как и в начале поездки.

— Когда вы начнете движение, телефон будет говорить вам, куда ехать.

— Конец поездки, — задумчиво произнес дедушка и коснулся большой надписи «Конец поездки» на экране.

— Нет, не на...

Поездка закончилась. Рен закатил глаза.

— Ой, — произнес таксист.

На экран выскочила куча других окон с возможными маршрутами.

— Дайте, я начну новую поездку, — сказал таксист, снова пытаясь завести машину.

Рен прикусил язык.

— А знаете что? Не нужно, мы все выйдем здесь, спасибо.

***

Рен влетел в вестибюль отеля, навьюченный вещами и с пакетом блинчиков наперевес. Судя по всему, дело стремительно принимало драматический оборот. Орден и Сопротивление уже успели сцепиться — все кругом пестрело отметинами от бластерной перестрелки.

— Ёбаный свет, — пробормотал он, осматривая результаты импровизированного столкновения. Несчастный Дуэйн — самый невезучий менеджер — тихо плакал под руинами того, что осталось от его стойки рецепшена.

— ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! — заорал Рен, бросая на пол ненужные вещи, но все еще придерживая блинчики одной рукой. Его единственное слово пролетело через вестибюль и эхом отразилось от стен, заставляя всех вокруг остановиться.

Всех, кроме одного. Единственный бластер выстрелил по определенной цели — по Хаксу. Рен немедленно остановил выстрел — лазер едва успел вырваться из бластера. Стрелявшего храбреца неведомой силой вытащило из толпы, а потом подняло и ударило о ближайшую стену. По обоим группировкам пробежал приглушенный ропот. Рен отодвинул Хакса и позволил бластеру завершить выстрел, уничтожая тем последнюю целую стеклянную дверь у себя за спиной. 

— Всем опустить оружие! — заорал Рен. 

Никто не шелохнулся, зато переговариваться между собой все стали куда активнее.

— Рен, — прошептал Хакс. — Сопротивление не знает кто ты, они тебя без шлема не видели никогда.

Рен посмотрел на растерянные лица людей, отцепил от шорт световой меч и активировал клинок.

— Говорит Кайло ебать вас всех коромыслом Рен, — пророкотал он, — У меня похмелье, я только что ушел из «Шоколадницы», даже не попробовав чертовы блинчики, кто-то раскрошил моим мечом этот злоебучий город, симпозиум отменили, и я просто охуенно зол. Так что сейчас вы все опускаете оружие — в противном случае вы его нахуй никогда больше не увидите. 

И все мгновенно опустили оружие. Рен критически осмотрел толпу — сначала Сопротивление, а потом Первый Орден. Все стояли на месте.

— Сопротивление... кто вас блядь вообще сюда притащил?!

Все молчали.

— Вы блядь расскажете мне прямо сейчас или я кому-нибудь что-нибудь отрежу, — угрожающе заявил Рен, прокрутив меч в руке для большего эффекта.

— Адмирал Акбар! — крикнул кто-то из толпы.

— Акбар?! — выдохнули Лея с Реном одновременно. Рен помотал головой.

— Плевать. Вы покинете планету прямо сейчас, — скомандовал он.

— Я не давала Акбару таких полномочий! — шокировано произнесла Лея. — Сопротивление, отставить огонь, отступаем. 

Никто не шевельнулся.

— Я сказала, отставить! — заорала Лея.

Солдаты Сопротивления двинулись к ближайшему выходу. Лея ругалась себе под нос. Рен так и не отключил световой меч и даже задвинул Хакса себе за спину, пристально наблюдая за уходящими противниками. Когда они очистили помещение, Хакс повернулся к Первому Ордену. 

— Вон отсюда. Немедленно. Не было никаких выстрелов. Вы ничего не слышали, — сказал Хакс, выходя из-за спины Рена. — Найдите, где остановиться. Не рассредоточивайтесь по местности, держитесь поближе друг к другу. Мы покинем планету, как только воздушное пространство откроют. Перегруппируем войска позже.

Первый Орден вышел следом за Сопротивлением, Рен и Хакс пристально наблюдали за всеми. Когда в вестибюле стало пусто, Рен достал из кармана телефон.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Звоню в яндекс-такси, чтобы мы могли, наконец, убраться из этого проклятого отеля.

ЧАС ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ (час дня)

Несмотря на то, что «апартаменты» были всего в 10 километрах от отеля, они добирались туда добрых два часа. В городе остановилось все, включая дорожное движение, и водитель — тот самый дедушка, что забирал их из «Шоколадницы» — испуганный кошмаром вокруг, за всю дорогу не разгонялся выше 25 километров в час. Поездка прошла в полном молчании, разве что навигатор периодически подавал голос.

Лея и Хакс были все еще рассержены перестрелкой в отеле, и теперь сидели, уставившись каждый в свое окно, молча изучая пейзаж. Рен оказался зажат между ними со всей едой, и сосредоточенно поглощал сосиски с блинчиками. Хан на переднем сидении ел свой стейк с куда большим комфортом. 

Заказанные менеджером «апартаменты» на проверку оказались огромной квартирой в высотке. Рен разобрался с блинчиками за время поездки, и когда они, наконец, добрались, снова был ужасно голоден. Едва они вошли в квартиру, и Хан закрыл за ними дверь, он позвонил в доставку еды.

Обстановка квартиры представляла собой чистый минимализм — модная мебель и окно во всю стену — чтобы гости могли любоваться видом. В другой раз они, может быть, и любовались бы. Но сегодня за окном царили хаос и разрушение.

— Можете занять вторую спальню, — произнес Хан. Хакс сам прокатил свой чемоданчик по коридору, мимо него молча прошла Лея — они оба все еще злились. И все по той же причине.

— Похоже, маме не нравится твой парень, — с усмешкой сказал Хан.

— Я не его парень! — заорал Хакс и оглушительно хлопнул дверью гостевой спальни.

— Не надо было бросать Эдуардо! — проорала в ответ Лея и грохнула дверью в своей спальне.

ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ШЕСТОЙ ЧАС (3 часа дня)

Хакс вышел из спальни за своим омлетом несколько часов спустя, и то только потому, что жутко проголодался. Лея вышла за своим завтраком за час до него. Рен развалился на диване со своими родителями в окружении кучи коробок с китайской едой. Он жевал очередных желейных червяков и поглядывал на экран телевизора. Они все смотрели «Разрушителей мифов».

— Привет, зайчик, — проворковал Рен, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Проголодался?

Хакс пробурчал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, открыл холодильник и достал единственную оставшуюся пенопластовую коробку. Вытряхнул омлет на тарелку, поставил в микроволновку, достал нож с вилкой и принялся нервно ждать, скрестив руки на груди. Микроволновка запищала, он забрал омлет, хлопнул дверцей и направился обратно в спальню.

— Эй, посиди с нами, — мягко позвал Рен.

— Не хочу, — ответил Хакс.

— Генерал, — со вздохом сказала Лея. — Я приношу вам извинения за все, что произошло в отеле. Я и понятия не имела, что у Акбара были такие полномочия и что он отдал такой приказ. Правда, посидите с нами.

Хакс закатил глаза, но вернулся в гостиную. Он сел рядом с Реном; не отпуская омлет, устроился на полу и притянул колени к груди. Рен поцеловал его в макушку. Хакс опять возвел глаза к потолку, но позволил Рену снова себя поцеловать.

— Любишь «Разрушителей мифов»?

ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ ВТОРОЙ ЧАС (9 вечера)

Хакс, Рен, Лея и Хан провели оставшийся день за просмотром всех доступных сезонов «Мастер-шефа», а потом Рен и Хакс решили лечь пораньше. Прежде чем они вернулись в спальню, Рен поцеловал своих родителей и пожелал им спокойной ночи. Когда они вошли в душ, Хакс улыбался.

— Что? — с подозрением спросил Рен.

— Когда рядом твои родители, ты становишься не таким уж невыносимым.

— Отстань, — сказал Рен и потянулся поцеловать Хакса.

— Кое-кто обещал мне минет, — надулся Хакс.

— Точно, генерал, — Рен улыбнулся, — Как ты любишь?

— В смысле, «как я люблю»?

— В какой позе?

— Какая еще поза? Ты у меня между ног — вот и вся поза.

Рен закатил глаза.

— Тебе никогда не делали минет, — сказал он.

— Делали.

— Нет, не делали.

— Нет, делали.

— Нет, не делали, — Рен закончил мыть волосы и начал смывать шампунь. — Когда закончишь, возвращайся в спальню и сядь на край кровати.

***

Хакс, как ему и было сказано, сел на краю кровати. Обнаженный Рен уже ждал его, растянувшись на одеяле.

— Какая ужасная антисанитария, — произнес Хакс. — Ты — та причина, по которой я не касаюсь постельного белья в отелях и съемных квартирах. Знаешь, обычно одеяла вообще не стирают.

— Да мне пофигу, — сказал Рен, пожав плечами и сполз с кровати.

— То есть ты сейчас хочешь, чтобы я сел на это же одеяло без одежды?

— Ты превращаешься в то, что сам ненавидишь, генерал, — Рен опустился на колени напротив Хакса. Тот уже был немного возбужден, но после созерцания плотоядно облизывающегося Рена, возбудился еще больше.

— Такой красивый, — промурлыкал Рен, восхищенно глядя на член Хакса. Он провел рукой пару раз по всей длине и поцеловал головку, потом придвинулся поближе и сел на пятки. Рен снова хорошенько облизал губы и взял Хакса в рот до конца. Хакс чуть прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

— Вот таким ты мне нравишься, — сказал он.

Рен посмотрел на него снизу вверх, с полным недоумением на лице и членом Хакса во рту.

— Когда у тебя занят рот. И ты не можешь говорить.

Рен округлил глаза. Он достал член Хакса изо рта с влажным звуком и несколько раз погладил его. Хакс привычно возвел глаза к потолку.

— Когда закончу, — сказал Рен, — кое-что для меня сделаешь.

— И что же?

— Хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— Что?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Хакс нахмурился.

— Что? Не любишь быть сверху? — произнес Рен, усмехаясь.

— Я просто уже очень давно не был сверху...

— Поправочка — ты никогда не был сверху.

Хакс беззвучно обругал Рена последними словами, но подумал это достаточно громко чтобы тот точно все расслышал.

— Думаю, тебе понравится быть сверху. И я не прочь чтобы меня трахнули, — сказал Рен. — Так что, по рукам? Или боишься ступить на поле с надписью «мин нет»?

Хакс закатил глаза:

— Боже мой, Рен. Ладно. По рукам.

Рен улыбнулся и взял Хакса обратно в рот. Он брал глубоко, зарываясь в промежность, член Хакса пару раз коснулся его горла, а потом он сглотнул. Хакс позволил себе пару резких толчков, раз уж Рен делает ему минет в первый раз. Тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ и от вибраций его горла Хакс почувствовал себя почти на седьмом небе. Рен улыбнулся и старательно пососал член Хакса, прежде чем снова вынуть изо рта.

— Ты можешь кончить. Я глотаю без проблем. И не бойся, у тебя обязательно встанет для второго раунда, я прослежу.

— Мне не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы ко...

Хакс потерял мысль и постарался сосредоточиться на дыхании, потому что Рен снова взял его в рот, заглотил, потом выпустил, покрывая член поцелуями и лаская головку языком, а потом заглотил снова. Хакс кончил не предупредив его, но Рену, судя по всему, было все равно. Он действительно все проглотил. А затем снова сел на пятки и похвалил Хакса.

— Было здорово.

Хакс пытался восстановить дыхание, глядя на то, как Рен вытирает рот.

— Как ты хочешь? — поинтересовался он.

— Эмммм... — Хакс всерьез задумался над вопросом, особенно над тем как следует описать позиции в сексе так, чтобы не звучать занудно, как днем ранее, с гениталиями.

— Мне лечь на спину и раздвинуть ноги? — Рен говорил будничным тоном, так, будто просил передать соль или кетчуп за столом. — Чтобы ты мог смотреть мне в глаза, пока трахаешь меня.

Рен посмотрел снизу вверх и аккуратно погладил Хакса по бедрам, а потом снова вернулся взглядом к паху.

— Тебе это понравится, а, генерал? — спросил Рен, развратно глядя ему в глаза.

— Наверное, — ответил Хакс. — Что если у меня не слишком хорошо получится быть сверху, Рен?

— Или может быть ты хочешь, чтобы я стоял в коленно-локтевой, а ты трахал меня так быстро и сильно, как можешь? До синяков на моих бедрах, чтобы увидеть их снова, когда я разденусь для тебя? — продолжал Рен, поглаживая ноги Хакса, его живот и спускаясь ладонями к рыжим волосам на лобке.

— Давай уже просто начнем, — сказал Хакс, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Рена.

— У тебя все очень, очень хорошо получится, — сказал Рен, опускаясь чтобы поцеловать головку члена Хакса несколько раз. — Ты просто охуенен, понимаешь? Я буду в восторге, когда ты войдешь в меня. Заполнишь меня до конца.

Хакс сглотнул, ощущая как кровь приливает к члену с каждым словом Рена.

— У тебя великолепный член. Может, мне прокатиться на нем? Трахать себя твоим членом, пока ты просто наслаждаешься шоу? — Рен взял член Хакса в ладонь, поглаживая пальцем головку. — Или все вышесказанное по очереди?

— Рен, что-то я сомневаюсь, честно говоря, что меня хватит на все три позы, — Хакс немного покраснел.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя, генерал. Я думаю, что ты сможешь трахать меня всю ночь.

Хакс закатил глаза, все еще поглаживая пальцами волосы Рена.

— Обожаю члены, — сказал Рен, в подтверждение своих слов все еще поглаживая его пальцами. — Временами я стону просто как шлюха, но пока мои родители смотрят в соседней комнате «Охотников за недвижимостью», я постараюсь быть потише.

Рен выпустил из рук член Хакса и поцеловал его в колено.

— Не могу дождаться, когда ты войдешь в меня, генерал, — сказал Рен таким тоном, что это было почти похоже на мольбу. Он потянулся и погладил один из сосков Хакса. — Ты же кончишь для меня снова? Прямо внутрь?

— Надеюсь, что да, — сказал Хакс, стараясь не показывать насколько он возбужден и не может дождаться того, как трахнет Рена впервые.

Рен поднялся на ноги. У Хакса снова стояло и он пожирал Рена взглядом. Рен улегся на кровать, на спину.

— Смазка у меня в рюкзаке, достань ее, — сказал он.

— Я теперь что, твоя прислуга?

— Просто принеси ее, генерал.

Хакс закатил глаза и стал рыться в закусках и пакетиках с соками, которыми рюкзак Рена был забит до отказа.

— Ты кладешь смазку прямо вместе с едой, — пробормотал Хакс.

— Выдави немного на пальцы, — продолжил инструктировать Рен. Хакс бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, но сделал, как было сказано. Рен приподнял колени и раздвинул ноги, начав себя медленно ласкать.

— И под «немного» я на самом деле имел в виду «много». Меня давно никто не трахал, — задумчиво сказал он. — Эдуардо не фанат позиции сверху.

— И чего все вокруг вечно про Эдуардо говорят?.. — проворчал Хакс, размазывая по пальцам смазку.

— Вставь один палец в меня. Медленно.

Хакс приблизился к Рену и приставил палец к его входу, чуть поводив у отверстия прежде чем войти. Когда Хакс вставил палец, Рен издал тихий стон, который показался ему очень милым. Их взгляды встретились и Хакс продолжил движения.

— Давай еще один, — сказал Рен спустя некоторое время. Хакс добавил второй палец.

Рен снова застонал и задвигал бедрами, пытаясь насадиться. Хакс погладил Рена по животу, бедрам, опускаясь всё ниже, а затем провел рукой по члену несколько раз.

— И еще один, — скомандовал Рен.

Хакс добавил третий палец и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Рена в лоб. Он трахал его тремя пальцами, медленно и целовал уже в губы.

— Трахни меня, сейчас, — сказал Рен.

— Всё еще тесновато, как по мне, Рен. 

— Я знаю. Встань у меня между ног и трахни меня.

Хакс достал пальцы и сделал так, как Рен сказал, устраиваясь у его входа.

— Сначала медленно, — сказал Рен, глядя на Хакса.

Хакс кивнул и осторожно вошел в Рена, давая ему привыкнуть, удерживая при этом его ноги на весу. Рен тихо застонал и заерзал на месте.

— Всё нормально? — уточнил Хакс.

Рен кивнул.

— Да, да.

Хакс продолжил медленно двигаться до упора. Он остановился, потом осторожно вышел и снова двинулся вперед. Он сделал так еще и еще, каждый раз увеличивая скорость. Рен застонал.

— У вас хорошо получается, генерал, — сказал Рен.

— Нравится мой член внутри тебя? — спросил Хакс.

Рен удивленно посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

— Очень. А тебе нравится быть сверху?

— Очень, — ответил Хакс с усмешкой.

— А я знал! — ответил Рен. — Я люблю пожестче, генерал. Так что еби меня, как хочешь.

ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ ТРЕТИЙ ЧАС (10 вечера)

Хакс обливался потом. Рен стоял перед ним на четвереньках, а он трахал его так сильно, как только мог, вцепившись в бедра и царапая ногтями нежную кожу.

— Не могу поверить, что ты раньше не бывал сверху, — с трудом произнес Рен. — У тебя талант.

— Заткнись, Рен, — сказал Хакс.

— И ты любишь командовать, когда ты сверху, — продолжил Рен. — Ну конечно, генерал.

Хакс схватил Рена за волосы и потянул.

— Я сказал, заткнись!

— О, любишь тянуть за волосы? Да я просто счастливчик, — сказал Рен улыбаясь. Хакс продолжал его трахать, удерживая за волосы, обнажая шею еще больше. Рен стонал, изо всех сил стараясь делать это потише.

Хакс отпустил его.

— А теперь давай на мне.

*** 

Рен был в позе наездника. Хакс лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, пока Рен поднимался и опускал себя обратно на его член.

— Ты прекрасен, — ровно сказал Хакс.

— Спасибо, малыш, — с трудом ответил Рен, задыхаясь, — Ты тоже.

Хакс поморщился, пока Рен продолжал двигаться.

— Почему ты морщишься, — выдохнул Рен.

— Я просил тебя не называть меня так.

— Не любишь милые прозвища, генерал? — отрывисто спросил Рен.

— Нет.

— Я сейчас кончу, малыш, — сказал Рен.

— Не на меня, я надеюсь.

— Стоп, так в тебя можно — а на тебя нельзя? — Рен не сбавлял скорости движений.

— Именно, — сказал Хакс. — Не хочу быть липким, когда буду засыпать.

Рен возвел очи горе.

— Ну и куда же ты хочешь чтобы я кончил?

Хакс пожал плечами.

— В носок, возможно?

— В носок?!

— Не мои проблемы, Рен. Я-то буду кончать в тебя. А ты сам что-нибудь придумай.

— Да чтоб тебя, Хакс, — сказал Рен, откидывая голову назад.

Рен продолжал трахать себя членом Хакса, одновременно отдрачивая себе. Хакс ухмыльнулся ему из свой расслабленной позы.

— Я так выебу тебя завтра за то, что ты заставил меня сделать это, — сказал Рен.

— Сделать что? — спросил Хакс и в этот момент Рен кончил себе в ладонь. К удивлению Хакса, он практически ничего не пролил. Хакс тоже кончил, вцепившись в бедра Рена посильнее.

— Ну и что ты будешь делать сейчас? — спросил Хакс отдышавшись. — У тебя полная рука спермы!

ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ЧАС (11 вечера)

Рен и Хакс лежали обнявшись, переплетя пальцы на животе у Хакса и восстанавливали дыхание.

— Боюсь спросить, — произнес Хакс, — но у тебя в первый раз такое?

— Какое?

— Ситуация, когда пробираешься в ванную с горстью спермы мимо своих родителей, которые сидят в другой комнате?

— Заткнись, Хакс.

Хакс устроился рядом с Реном поудобнее. На хаксовом айфоне ожил будильник и он его выключил.

— И что это было?

— Будильник.

— Я в курсе. Зачем?

— Чтобы засвидельствовать конец моего шестидесяти четырехчасового пребывания рядом с тобой. В это время мы должны были вернуться на Финализатор, если бы конференция закончилась сегодня в срок.

— Ты поставил обратный отсчет?

— Так точно.

— Зачем?

— Потому что ты мне не нравишься, Рен.

— Оу, — мягко произнес Рен.

Хакс тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно, ты мне не нравился, — сказал он. — Шестьдесят четыре часа назад.

— А сейчас?

— Ты не так уж плох, я думаю.

Рен улыбнулся.

— Ты тоже ничего.

Хакс снова переплел их пальцы и тихонько сжал.

— Спокойной ночи, генерал, — сказал Рен и поцеловал волосы Хакса несколько раз. — Ты правда был хорош сверху. Спасибо.

Хакс улыбнулся в темноту и сжал пальцы Рена.

— Пожалуйста, Рен. Спокойной ночи.

СЕМЬДЕСЯТ ШЕСТОЙ ЧАС (11 утра)

Самый медленный водитель яндекс-такси в мире прибыл за ними утром и отвез в космопорт. Поездка длилась три часа, скорость не превышала пятидесяти километров в час даже на автобане. Рен всё равно поставил такси пять звезд, пока они ждали своей очереди в аэропорту. Когда они прошли мимо охраны, Рен обнял своих родителей чтобы попрощаться перед тем как повернуть к своему выходу.

— Позвони нам, когда внесешь залог за домик на дереве, — сказала Лея, обнимая его. — Или просто звони нам в любое время. Мы всегда рады тебя слышать.

— Конечно, мама.

— И не обижай своего парня, — сказал Хан, обнимая Рена следующим.

Хакс уже оставил попытки оспаривать этот статус. К его удивлению, Хан и Лея обняли и его на прощанье, а потом удалились к своему выходу.

Рен снова катил чемодан Хакса, пока они шли к шаттлу и помог поднять его наверх. Они заняли посадочные места — Рен свое, а Хакс позади него.

— Не хочешь сесть рядом со мной, генерал?

— Я думал, это место только твое.

— Я могу подвинуться, — сказал Рен. — Кстати, а вот и моя пластинка для зубов!

Хакс передвинул пластинку и пересел к Рену. Когда он устроился, Рен поцеловал его в щеку, а потом взял за руку и оставил поцелуй еще и на костяшках пальцев.

— Итак, у нас семь часов обратной дороги, — сказал Рен. — Достаточно чтобы досмотреть «Деграсси» и снова трахнуться. Что думаешь, малыш?

СЕМЬДЕСЯТ ВОСЬМОЙ ЧАС (час ночи)

Теперь Хакс был в позе наездницы верхом на Рене, фоном шел «Деграсси».

— Не могу поверить, что я здесь с тобой и занят вот этим, — сказал Хакс.

— Все еще стадия отрицания, малыш? — поинтересовался Рен, вычерчивая узоры на спине Хакса. Хакс застонал.

— Перестань меня так называть, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Мои извинения, генерал.

Хакс резко двигался, глядя на экран телевизора.

— Что будет, когда мы вернемся на Финализатор? — спросил Рен.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мы будем... мы все еще будем вместе?

— Мы не вместе.

— А мне бы хотелось.

Хакс остановился, опустившись на член Рена до самого основания, прежде чем встать с него и скрестить руки на груди. Рен смерил его взглядом.

— Ты не хочешь быть со мной, — сказал Рен, опустив взгляд. Хакс вздохнул и снова забрался к Рену на колени, упершись ногами в диван.

— Это не я не хочу быть с тобой. Я думаю, что мы просто не можем быть вместе.

— Почему? — спросил Рен, поглаживая свой член. — Садись.

Рен снова устроил Хакса на себе и тот взял неспешный ритм движений.

— Весь Первый Орден в курсе, что мы вместе. Инстаграм всё сделал за нас.

— Целоваться в баре и трахаться это не равняется серьезным отношениям, — сказал Хакс медленно покачиваясь, над бровью текла капля пота.

Рен придерживал Хакса за бедра, помогая ему подниматься и опускаться.

— Что ж, я хочу начать серьезные отношения с тобой, генерал.

— Мы не можем.

— Почему? Ты продолжаешь говорить это, но не уточняешь почему именно мы не можем быть вместе. Какие есть препятствия?

— Потому что мы... Я — генерал Хакс. А ты — Кайло Рен.

— И?

— Мы ненавидим друг друга.

— И?

— Я почти ничего о тебе не знаю, вне работы.

— Ну так узнай обо мне что-нибудь.

— Я боюсь, мы не совместимы, Рен.

— Ты говоришь это, сидя на моем члене. 

Хакс вздохнул и остановился немного передохнуть.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Рен.

— Ты просто крашанулся в меня, вот и всё.

— Нет, не всё. Ты всегда мне нравился, генерал.

Хакс вздохнул еще раз и посмотрел Рену в глаза. Он увидел там нечто другое — тоску, желание. Хакс раздраженно выдохнул.

— Не делай такие глаза.

— Как насчет испытательного срока для отношений? — поинтересовался Рен.

Хакс вздохнул и продолжил двигаться на Рене.

— Тридцатидневная пробная версия? Как реклама для тостера, а, Рен?

— Посмотри на меня.

Хакс поднял на него глаза.

— Мы можем просто попробовать, — настаивал Рен. — Пару месяцев. Если ничего не выйдет, можем вернуться к взаимной ненависти и тайной дрочке друг на друга по ночам.

— Это нелепо, Рен.

— Что именно?

— Пара месяцев? — сказал Хакс.

— Что?

Хакс снова остановился.

— Пара недель. Максимум.

— Пара недель? Мы не сможем всего за две недели узнать, получится ли у нас быть вместе!

— Конечно сможем, — сказал Хакс.

— Восемь недель, — сказал Рен.

— Четыре.

— Шесть.

Хакс задумался.

— Ладно. Шесть недель.

Рен улыбнулся, обнял Хакса и прижал ближе, а потом придвинулся и поцеловал.

— Шесть недель испытательного срока для злых космических бойфрендов, — сказал Рен с улыбкой.

Хакс пытался удержать лицо, но в конце-концов тоже улыбнулся.

— Поднажми и заканчивай уже, — распорядился он. — Я хочу апельсинового лимонада.


End file.
